The Shiny Shinx
by TheExpressivePanda
Summary: Barry has had a crush on Lucas for 3 years and they finally meet, they become great friends, and even decide to travel together,but who knows what tragedy awaits them. Warning Boy x Boy ( yaoi ) if you don't like, don't read. Contains Clingyshipping ( Lucas x Barry ) DISCLAIMER:I do not own pokemon :I
1. Chapter 1

"_He looked at me with those beautiful navy blue eyes. I was stunned, my face was blushing furiously, before I could say anything, he was leaning in for a kiss, I just followed his lead. We were att a few more inches from our lips and…"_

_*_Alarm clock*

My eyes were drowsy as I rubbed them with my left hand. I remembered the dream I had, though it wasn't clear, all I could remember was Lucas being in it. My face turned bright red , I shook my head and let out a big yawn. I stood up from my bed and proceeded to go down stairs where my Mother was.

There she sat eating breakfast watching her favorite soap opera , she noticed I had woken up and went to get me my breakfast. "Good morning Barry, how'd you sleep?" she chuckled at my sleepy face. "Good morning Mom, I slept quite well today, my dream was amazing!" I answered enthusiastically. "Oh really? What did you dream? Dawn maybe?" She gave out a little smirk.

I spat out my water. "What are you talking about?! Eww, why Dawn of all people?" I sighed, and started to eat the breakfast my mother had laid out for me.

My mother started "So Barry, Your friend Lucas came over this morning, he said something about checking how your pokemon was. "  
I quickly swallowed my food. "Wait, Lucas? Did he say anything else?" I asked desperately, hoping he had sent me his regards or something.

"He also mentioned that Professor Rowan wanted you to go to his laboratory in Sandgem town , It was urgent It seems." My mother finished getting up and putting the plates in the dishwasher.

" Ah I see, then I should get going then. " I smiled while running back upstairs to my room to get changed.

" Oh Barry, You never change." My mother grinned

After I got ready I headed to route 201. I started to remember what happened a week ago at his very route. Dawn and I were surprisingly getting along for the first time in ages. We were having a friendly race on who would get to Lake Verity faster. It surprised us both because a few years ago, we were great friends but we started to get competitive, and we drifted apart. When we got to Lake Verity , Rowan was being attacked by a couple of Starly. He told us to get a pokemon and fight the starly off . We won .

We were so happy because of our first victory that we decided to be friends once more, but unfortunately it didn't last long.

Later that day Rowan, Dawn and I came back to route 201 and asked us a whole bunch of pokemon-related questions. Apparently we got them "right" and he decided to give us the pokemon we chose, as he checked bellow him, he saw that he had forgot it and started to wonder where he had left it. Dawn and I started to panic till we saw a beret-wearing boy running towards us. When he got closer, I noticed, I KNEW the guy, he was that guy that I had liked for a while now, 3 years to be exact.

I started to panic since I have habit of not thinking straight when someone I like is right in front of me.

A few moments later, He had arrived. He was very tired gasping for air before he could talk. "Professor! You had almost forgotten the briefcase in the lake, I leave for a few minutes and this happens! I don't know what you would do without me." Lucas said kind of upset.

"Oh Lucas! Thank you, I knew I could count on you, you see, these kids here saved me. After all the excitement we forgot the pokemon." Rowan sighed in relief.

"So, where were we?" The old man continued. "You kids can have the pokemon you used."

Dawn was so selfish and hasty. She pushed me aside and ran over to where Rowan was.

"Ouch." I said, annoyed.

Dawn started to talk to Rowan about her pokemon and such, so Lucas and I were quiet. He broke the silence and started a conversation:

"Hey there! We haven't introduced each other. I'm Lucas from Sandgem town, Nice to meet you." He said happily.

I've never noticed before, but he has a great smile, those pearly whites were just beautiful, I would see him at school but that is nothing compared to seeing him from close.

"Um, are you okay?"He asked worried

I snapped out of it . I didn't notice I had taken so long just looking at him, before I knew it I was already blushing.

"U-um s-sorry! " I stuttered "Hello, h-how are y-you, I'm B-Barry from twinleaf town, N-nice to meet you too."

"Oh hi B-B-Barry! " Lucas teased.

"Hey that's not funny!" My tone was not angry but still was upset.

"See? You didn't stutter this time~." Lucas said in a sing-song voice.

"Wha-what!" I was blushing a lot more than I already was.

He grinned at me, I looked down, I had never felt so flustered/embarrassed in all my life.

Rowan called "Barry it's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Yes someone told me to do author's note thingys, but whatever, I will try to upload at least twice per week, depending how busy I am with school and such. I won't do more this week since I probably won't be here, anyways please enjoy. If you have the time review it I accept any kind, I am trying to improve myself as a writer so I would like that **

"Oh okay…" I answered Rowan. This was the time, the time I waited so long to do, Get my first pokemon! But of course I was nervous.

As I walked towards where Rowan and the suitcase was, my legs began to wobble and I was trembling all over. I swear I could feel that Dawn was facepalming me behind my back. I nearly tripped on a stick that was there, which made me more embarrassed than I could possibly imagine.

I didn't think nothing could make this worst. I just lowered my head tightening my fist. Rowan and Dawn began to whisper to each other, But Lucas on the other hand, He came to me and put his hand on my shoulder and began. "Hey don't be scared, I'll be here with you." He smiled

"I…uh" I didn't know what to say, I felt so at ease it made me blush slightly, I just smiled back.

Okay, let's do this! I went over to the brief case and grabbed one of the Pokeballs. It was the turtwig, the same turtwig I used to chase off the starly.

I was so happy! I couldn't possibly control myself. I hugged Lucas before I could process anything. I came to regret that decision.

He looked at me with a blank face. Before I knew it he started blushing too. I quickly let go and faced the other way. Dawn saw this and went to hug Lucas too.

I turned around. I felt the urge to slaughter her (Though, I wouldn't so don't worry…) She started telling Lucas that he was cute and stuff. I died a little inside.

So that's what happened a week ago, I do not plan on being friends with Dawn …

I started walking through route 201, By the time I got to Sandgem town, My turtwig was already level 10.

When I got there, I went to Professor Rowan's Laboratory; I ran in and bumped with Lucas. Our lips met.

I quickly got up covering my mouth, I was flustered ( I mean, who wouldn't be? ) and tried saying something but I just couldn't.

Lucas was still on the floor rubbing his forehead "Ouch…." Was all I heard from him.

"I-I'm sorry Lucas…." I stuttered, still covering my mouth. Lucas smiled at me. After I saw him I just looked down.

Lucas then thought out loud "You are actually kind of cute… Um oops I didn't mean, uh." Lucas turned the other way, covering his mouth. I could almost feel the regret in his voice.

"What?" I looked up at him, I processed what he just said and my face was completely red, I couldn't talk. I lowered my head.

We stood like that for a few minutes, everything was so awkward. Lucas then started to rub the back of his head and started "U-um Hey, would you like me to show you how to catch a pokemon? I mean, Rowan isn't here so it would kill time" He asked shyly.

I knew I had to break this awkward tension. "S-Sure! I would love you to!" I said enthusiastically.

"Oh okay! Let's go, follow me." He answered happily with his usual grin.

So with that, we headed to route 202, and got near a patch of grass. Today's weather was wonderful, I could feel the fresh breeze run through us.

Lucas got into the patch and rustled it, much to our surprise. A peculiar pokemon came out. It was yellow and had orange eyes just like mine. It was a pretty pokemon, from what I saw, It looked like a Shinx, but I don't remember Shinx being yellow.

"U-um Lucas? Aren't Shinx blue?" I asked puzzled, keeping my attention to the beautiful yellow pokemon.

"Yes, they are….But this is what you call a Shiny pokemon, I never of thought I would encounter something so rare!" Lucas said happily.

"I see... Then you should totally catch it, try your best!" I cheered Lucas on.

Moments later, he caught the peculiar pokemon. I watched Lucas cheer in awe.

"Woah." Was all that out of my mouth. They looked so beautiful together, Like something that would be on a painting or portrait.

He came running to me and said "Here Barry!"

"What is it?" I asked puzzled

"I want you to have this pokemon!" Lucas grabbed my hand and laid the pokeball there.

"Umm, Sorry Lucas I can't accept." I handed it back.

"No please, here." Lucas insisted while trying to give it back.

"Lucas, It's yours, you caught it, please keep it, I mean it's a shiny, you might never EVER have the chance again. So that's why I can't accept" I shook my head and gave him a smile.

Lucas looked at me and nodded "In that case. Ill name this Shinx" he yelled happily.

He bent down to face shinx "Shinx I would like to nickname you Barry!" Lucas grinned at me.

I gasped. My face started blushing again, this time it couldn't stop. I can't believe he just did that.

Lucas began "Barry you love that cute name don't you?" speaking to the Shinx. The Shinx yelled happily. Lucas smiled

Lucas then called back Barry and ran over to me.

"Well…" I tried saying.

He leaned to my ear "Barry may be adorable, but you are even cuter~!" Lucas said as he kissed my cheek.

That left me speechless; I turned to him while he started to walk away.

"I'll meet you back at the laboratory." He smiled tenderly at me.

"O-okay…" I said under my breath.

When he was out of sight. I touched my cheek he had kissed. His lips were so soft and tender. I must be dreaming, I have thought that never in a million years he would do such a thing. I started smiling like an idiot.

A few moments later I headed to the Lab, I had already caught myself a bidoof, Not as awesome as a shiny shinx but he was great, for an HM slave.

I peeked in before I entered the lab, I saw no one. I entered further , there was another door. I peeked through that one and noticed Lucas there.

I was happy just to see him, I was about to call his name when I heard Dawn speak

"I Like you Lucas…" Dawn cried.

I lost my breath for a second. I stood quiet to hear what Lucas had to say about that, I knew it was wrong but curiosity kills the glameow.

"Um." Lucas started "Sorry Dawn I like you but y'know as a friend. I actually lik- , Uh no , Love someone, I can't go out with you". Lucas finished giving a slight sigh.

I couldn't help but start crying, Lucas already likes someone, I left the lab…

**Boy, oh boy! Who doesn't love cliffhangers! I wonder what will happen next, Please review I appreciate it :3 -Hannia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'll probably do one tomorrow too. And please I would appreciate a review or two so I can have faith that you guys actually like what I write. Anyways enjoy :D, Also I am going to add Point of views, I won't that often but they will be there.. sometimes. **

I ran out of the laboratory as fast and silent as I could. I just wanted to be alone.

He never really "rejected me" But I knew he liked someone else. Wait, who am I kidding , Lucas is to perfect to be gay. He must be popular with girls; it would be no surprise whatsoever.

Before I realized anything, I started crying. Man I hate this side of me, the other Barry would of not cared and even interrupt them. I sighed as I sat on a bench that was near the pokemon center.

**Lucas' POV**

Ugh Dawn is so persistent; this is why I hate girls. I wonder why Barry is taking so long…

"Who is she? Is she nice? Tell me!" Dawn cried out.

"A really nice person, easy to talk to, cute and has beautiful orange eyes and blonde hair" I answered with a chuckle.

Dawn pouted "Hmm she must be pretty special and beautiful to have your attention Lucas, Oh well at least Barry can't keep you" Dawn said as she crossed her arms.

"Indeed" I finished, as I sat down in one of the chairs.

Man Barry is taking so long; I have to admit I kind of miss him…

**Barry's POV**

It's been a few minutes, I think they are done, I should head on in.

As I walked to the door I sighed, "Here goes nothing" I said under my breath.

When I entered I got tackled to the ground by Lucas, I was so startled I couldn't say anything.

"Hi Barry~" Lucas Happily said, on top of me.

I was so flustered I could almost SWEAR that I was the color of his crimson red beret.

Dawn pointed at me "D-don't tell me he's…?" Dawn stuttered

Lucas sat on my lap while I was still on the ground. "Yup! He sure is." He said while giving an adorable cheeky face.

"I'm what?, Wait what?" I was puzzled, were they talking about me? I wonder what they meant.

Lucas got off of me and held out his hand. "Don't worry about it." He smiled

I grabbed his hand and got up, I smiled back at him.

Dawn scoffed and started to fiddle with her Pokewatch.

Not too long after , Professor Rowan came.

"So sorry Kids, I took so long today" He apologized.

"Don't worry Professor, we waited just fine!" Lucas grinned "Oh and before I forget , Look!" Lucas got one of his pokeballs and threw it in the air. The beautiful yellow colored Shinx came out.

"Oh, Arceus! I can't believe my eyes! You caught that Lucas?" Rowan's eyes opened up more. "Woah Lucas, You really are amazing!" Dawn commented in awe

I just smiled at Lucas. Dawn rolled her eyes and started "Hey Barry Say something to Lucas! You probably are Jealous or something huh" Dawn smirked

"U-um , actually I was there when this happened, I was in more of a shock than you guys could ever imagine." I corrected

"Yup, He was there. " Lucas stated "In fact, he cheered me on while I caught it! So he deserves this Shinx as much as I do" Lucas smiled even more. Rowan and Dawn started talking about how to encounter shiny pokemon and such. Lucas did an adorable pout.

Oh my Arceus, Lucas is so captivating. Ugh he is to cute for his own good. I would really love it If we could be more than friends but I know that is impossible. I started to remember what he had said earlier, I wonder if that girl is beautiful or nice.

I sighed as I shook my head. Lucas noticed and came to me. "Something the matter Barry?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Lucas." My face was flushed, I felt like face palming myself. Ugh I am such an idiot!

Lucas got close and put his cheek against my forehead. I couldn't utter a word, I never wanted this to end, Being THIS close to him felt so nice.

"Barry you have a fever." Lucas looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I stared back at him, I lost every worry.

"Barry are you even listening to me, Geez. "What am I going to do with you " Lucas said slightly annoyed but amused nonetheless.

"Uhhh what? Did you say something?" I asked Lucas with a confused face expression. I had been to busy being a pervert than I couldn't focus on what he wanted to say.

"So, Kids." The professor started. "I called you all here so I could ask you three to do me a favor. I want you all to fill up what you can call a Pokedex, It's a device that automatically records pokemon caught by you guys." Rowan went to the other side of the room and got a few squared-like toy.

"See, these are the Pokedex I was speaking to you about. I really hope you can finish it." Rowan finished as he handed one to all of us.

I wondered, A journey, Will Lucas and I go our separate ways? Will I not see him for a while? Thoughts like that filled my head. It DID worry me a bit but what can I do?

We all agreed, Lucas started "Hey maybe I could show Barry where Jubilife is." Lucas said slightly happy.

Dawn then spoke up "I don't know where that is, can I tag along?" Dawn asked with an amused smirk, she knew Lucas was too nice to say no, so she took advantage of that.

I sighed as I left the Laboratory. Lucas was right behind me. He ended up saying "yes" since rowan asked him for it.

Dawn ran out and pushed me. I fell and kind of scrapped my knee. "Oh my Arceus Dawn, you are so Arceusdamned obnoxious!" I said extremely annoyed.

Dawn stuck out her and grabbed Lucas' arm "Hey Lukie! Wanna battle?"

Lucas made her let go of him and walked a little farther so she wouldn't be too close to him. I nearly laughed my ass off on that scene

"Um sure I guess" Lucas said hardly interested.

But here is the catch, if you win. I won't go with you guys to Jubilife, or any part of Sinnoh. But if I win, you go with me the whole journey.

My heart stopped a moment, Lucas won't agree to something like that! Yeah that's it, he won't…

"I accept your challenge Dawn." Lucas gave a evil smirk.

"Yay!" Dawn cried out.

Dawn was actually really skilled, she beat me without even caring about the type difference. I hope Lucas can do it.

And with that they started the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I am really sorry. I have had a hard week and get really lazy easily sooo. Oh well, it's not like people actually READ this or anything. Anyways, enjoy!**

The battle started.

Lucas had sent out his Chimchar. It was raring to go, it made it much more adorable to watch.

Dawn picked her Piplup. It looks as if she had trained it a lot. Lucas was gonna have a hard time with the disadvantage. I was getting worried, that pokemon already knew how to use water gun, I hope Lucas knows what he is doing…

And with that, Dawn commanded the piplup to attack chimchar, they were evenly matched until the blue penguin gave a critical hit. Chimchar fainted instantly. That was to hard to see, I looked at Lucas with a worried expression hoping he could do something.

Lucas looked over where I was and smiled, that made my heart melt, I couldn't help but blush and smile like an idiot.

He gazed back at Dawn, in which she had big smirk. Lucas chuckled. "You are _really _good huh? Beating a fire pokemon with a trained water pokemon, you must be proud of yourself."

"Well, seeing everything that's in stake here, I might as well." She smiled back.

Lucas called out his last pokemon, Barry the shiny Shinx.

As soon as Dawn heard the pokemon's name, she bursted out laughing, to the point she was already on the floor. I gave out an annoyed sigh as I continued to watch the battle.

Much to Lucas' surprise, shinx already knew the move spark. It only took one attack of his and Dawn's Piplup was fainted.

Dawn's smile faded, she had a dark expression, and it even gave me the chills.

"Huh" She scoffed "You actually got my Piplup, I won't go easy on you this time."

"I don't need you to go easy on me, I can beat you either way." Lucas grinned.

Lucas is quite cocky; I've never seen him like this before. But in a way, it was really attractive.

Dawn let out a little bird pokemon called a Starly. It looked trained as well, but it didn't matter to Lucas.

In just one attack, he won. "Lucas, you are such a jerk!" Dawn cried and ran away.

"Wow." I again was left speechless watching how Lucas battled. He was very skilled even though it was his second battle.

He hugged his Shinx and jumped with joy. I found myself feeling jealous of a pokemon.

Lucas called the yellow fur ball and ran back to me. I tried figuring out how to congratulate him without being a total idiot and embarrassing myself.

"Well, good job on winning." I embarrassed myself in the end. Lucas, wasting no time, hugged me.

"Thank you~!" He chirped, holding onto me.

"Wha- "I was cut off, he had bit my ear. "Wanna travel all the Sinnoh region together?" he whispered.

I started blushing fifty shades of red. I couldn't answer him, so all I did was look down. I never thought Lucas was so aggressive.

"You are so cute when you are flustered!" Lucas said happily.

I couldn't hold in my joy, I actually hugged him back, which surprised Lucas, making him blush.

"You are too Luke." I grinned. I was satisfied with his reaction. He turned around trying to cover his face.

We both gave out a little chuckle as it started raining. We ran to the Sandgem Pokemon Center. We got ourselves a room and headed in.

"Ahhhh" Lucas whined "We got all wet!" For some reason, that statement made me blush.

I let out a nervous laugh "Yeah, I guess so. You should take a shower first!"

He nodded in agreement. "Okay, then be right back."

After a few minutes, Lucas left.

I sighed in relief and got up. It was too close.

I noticed he had left his beret on the bed. I innocently went over and put it on. I pouted at the fact that it didn't look good on me.

Then I started to get a really pervy idea, I couldn't contain myself. I started smelling it.

The smell was beautiful, I had no words to describe it except "Lucas". I laid down on his bed and sniffed it more.

After a few minutes Lucas entered wearing only a towel. (Because in this fanfic, each room has its own bathroom.)

I was caught red-handed. Lucas smirked.

"Well that's sexy" Lucas said under his breath.

My face flushed once again. I got up quickly to head over to my bed. Lucas stopped me.

He sat me down on his lap.

He looked at me with those beautiful navy blue eyes, I was stunned, my face was blushing furiously. Before I could say anything, he was leaning in for a kiss. I followed his lead and…

**That was the end of this chapter, :D Maybe I'll upload a little quicker this time. Hope you guys enjoyed it – Hannia~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! I will try to upload every Friday since I have nothing to on that day anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

He gently kissed my lips. They were as soft as a marshmallow, and they tasted great. I knew this was a dream, and that it would end soon so I took advantage of it while it lasted.

We broke the kiss, I could almost cry of disappointment. Lucas gazed at me and smiled, hugging me close, enough for me to feel his breath on my ear, which made me get shivers down my spine, I knew this situation all too well.

"Hey, Barry" He said seductively, I never knew Lucas could be so sexy, I hugged him closer."Yes?"

"It's your turn to shower." He said backing away, looking back at my face. I was dumbfounded, but I chose to obey him. "Oh… Right" I said getting back up; He gave me a wink as he laid on his bed and closed his eyes. I smiled at him.

I walked out of the room as smooth as possible. I couldn't believe this just happened. It couldn't have been a dream, could it? I started to once again smile like an idiot. Ever since I met Lucas I tend to do this.

I yawned as I entered the bathroom. _Today was a nice day!, _I though as I stepping in the shower.

**The next day.**

"Barry, Barry, BARRY!" I heard a voice; it was a nice sweet gentle tone. It was Lucas.

I ran through the forest following his voice, couldn't be happier. And there, I saw him, laughing how he usually does; I couldn't help but smile myself.

As I got closer to him I noticed someone else was there, it was, a girl. I had never seen the girl before. She had long shiny blonde hair, and gray eyes, slightly taller than him. She was gorgeous (not that I care really).

I had seen that woman before, but where? I still ran to them trying to get closer. When I got there, the girl had already kissed Lucas, what hurt most that Lucas was kissing her back, making her get closer to him. My heart shattered, I ran away crying. There could never be anything worst than seeing your crush and someone else kiss.

I sat on a tree trunk as I sobbed, but then I heard the voice once again.

"Barry, Barry…" it said. It was getting closer and closer. I was too scared to see it. I tightly closed my eyes wishing this would end.

I woke up

"Barry! Are you okay?" Lucas asked worriedly. I didn't quite understand anything that was going on.

"Lucas? What is it?" I said sleepily. I needed him to tell me what was wrong.

"Well you didn't want to wake up, and from the looks of it, you were having a nightmare." Lucas said in as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

In that moment I remembered that dream, it was horrible, I needed to ask Lucas if he liked someone, but when?

I laughed nervously "that's funny I don't remember my dream" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh okay if you say so." Lucas said getting up; he had been sitting on the edge of my bed for a while now. He headed back to his bed in an attempt to sleep again.

I smiled at him, getting up to go the bathroom. I had noticed it was already 6 am so there would be no chance of me sleeping again.

After using the restroom I headed to the lobby, still in my pajamas. There sat Dawn, drinking what it seemed like a hot coco. She gazed around the Pokecenter, locking eyes on me.

"Barry? Hey Barry!" she began waving at me. I rolled my eyes though she didn't see.

"Yes?" I said as I walked to her, I didn't know what to expect. "Good morning Dawn." I said Trying to be polite as possible.

She grinned widely "Good morning Barry" She seemed in a good mood, but I wasn't so sure.

"So" she started "How are things for you and Lucas?" she said playing with a lock of her own hair.

"What do you mean by that?" I was getting suspicious; she must have something under her sleeves I know.

"Well, you guys are like practically best friends now, he has probably already told you about his crush." She smirked deviously.

"Oh really, He told you that?" I said not really caring about what she had to say, I knew everything that came out of that girls mouth was bullcrap.

"Oh yeah, about that beautiful blonde girl, but since you don't seem to care, I'll leave it at that. See you later Barry." She said getting up

My heart skipped a beat.

A blonde girl? Could it be? No, it must be a coincidence. I mean I can't dream about people I don't know or seen. It's not true… it's not.

I shaked my head repeatedly. I went back into the room where I was staying.

There I found a sleeping Lucas.

I couldn't help but smile; he looked so peaceful and beautiful in his sleep, I walked over to where he was and kissed him gently on his cheek. As I headed back to my bed I glanced at him once more, he was smiling. My face began to turn red. I quickly entered my bed and attempted to fall asleep. I heard a chuckle from across the room.

_I know I need to ask him about that girl, but right now. I'll leave it like this._ I thought as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Thanks for whoever did those reviews… It made my day :*) , like always I hope you enjoy this!**

_A few hours later._

I woke up once again, a lot more tired than the first time I did. I scanned the room, only to find Lucas still sleeping like a log. Geez, I don't know what he would do without me.

I got up and changed clothes as fast as I could so Lucas wouldn't see me, but in the end he did…

"Good morning Ba-." Lucas' eyes widened as he saw me in underwear. I couldn't utter a word. I could only hope this was a dream, but sadly that was too much to ask for.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lucas repeated over and over, covering his face with a nearby pillow. He looked back up at me with fear in his eyes. His nose started bleeding, and he has blood phobia.

I reacted as quickly as possible and got my shirt from the other side. I cleaned his bloody nose gently.

"Lucas are you alright?" I said worriedly, I had never seen him shaking before.

" Barry!" He shouted as he hugged me tightly. I had to admit, it felt nice, and so in instinct I hugged him back.

He smiled at me. That's all it took for me to start blushing like an idiot again.

"Barry, I-I'm afraid of b-blood." He stammered hugging me again. At this point it was obvious, seeing his reaction.

"Its okay" I said reassuringly "I'm here with you."

And with that, he started sobbing on my shirt.

I felt awkward, my body was acting strange.

"D-don't cry L-l-Lucas, e-everything's g-gonna be a-alright." I stuttered. I was nervous, sure, But Lucas was the one to blame.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks Barry…" He was grinning at me until he got a better look at me. He started blushing a lot.

I was confused for a moment until I realized I _still_ had only underwear on, it wasn't intentional, I swear! I was so caught up in the moment that I had no time putting my pants on.

I got up "Sorry…" was all that came out of my mouth, barely audible, but enough for Lucas to hear; I started to walk away; I was too embarrassed to even look at him now.

I suddenly stopped.

Lucas had grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto his bed now pinning me down.

"L-L-Lucas this isn't funny!" I managed to say until he gave me a passionate kiss. I enjoyed it, though I was too surprised by his actions to even notice how long he took.

We broke the kiss for some air, he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Barry, I-" he was cut off by his phone, someone was calling him.

He sighed as he got up and went for it, I felt like I might had missed something very important.

"Hello? This is Lucas Diamond speaking." He said in a polite voice, I honestly didn't think he could be that classy. It was definitely sexy. Apparently, the one who called was a girl. I frowned at that little fact.

"Didn't you say you would leave us alone?" Lucas said in an annoyed tone, It had to be Dawn. She is the only person that could make Lucas annoyed.

The voice began once again. I wish I could hear what she was saying.

"Yeah, no." Lucas said as he hanged up.

"Who was it?" I tried to act as if I didn't know

"Oh c'mon Barry, you're a smart guy, you know who was it." Lucas said as he walked back to me.

I sighed in defeat, Lucas knows when I lie, not even my _mom_ can do this.

"What did she say?" I said getting up to finally put some pants on.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it." He said smiling.

"Oh alright if you say so." I said, obviously not to convinced. I grabbed some clothes and I walked towards the bathroom. Lucas stopped me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Wha-" I was interrupted by him.

"I'll for you at the lobby." He said as he walked through the main room door.

I smiled widely; I don't know what's so special about Lucas. Maybe it's his hair? His eyes? His smile? His personality? Well, whatever it is, I can't get enough of it.

I quickly went in the bathroom to get ready.

I ran down the stairs like I would usually. Lucas, like he said, was waiting for me. I skipped over to the shorter boy.

He smiled again. "Ready to start our journey?" he said enthusiastically

"Yup!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention, but I didn't care.

"Then let's go!" He also shouted and pulled me out of the pokemon center.

He walked through route 202, the same route where Lucas caught the yellow pokemon, Shinx.

We battled our way to Jubilife city. In just a few minutes, we got there.

I managed to act like myself, the hyperactive blonde everyone knows. Lucas is so easy to talk to so I can be comfortable with him.

"Dude, we're finally here!" I said impatiently."Where should we go?"

"Hmm." Lucas hummed."How about the trainer school?"

"great idea!" I said pulling his arm towards it.

I ran ahead and tried to enter the small building. But I bumped into someone there… It was the same blonde girl from my dream.

"Oops sorry!" I apologized to the beautiful girl.

"Haha it's alright." She smiled "My name's Cynthia, yours?"

"I'm Barry, nice to meet you…" I gave a weak smile, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Nice to meet y-" She stopped as she gazed upon Lucas that was walking our way.

"Hello there!" Lucas chirped as he walked closer. He smiled at Cynthia.

"Lucas, Is that you?" The beautiful blonde said hugging Lucas.

Just, just _who_ is this girl. I thought as tears filled in my eyes.

**That's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. And I'll make a deal with you guys, if I get 5 more reviews, ill post twice a week. Eh? It's a good offer so don't miss out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SURPRISE! Today I decided to upload early, and still post again on Friday! Thank you all the people who actually reviewed, Love you guys. Even though we didn't make it to 5 I'll still post twice a week. Oh and Elzy, I am super flattered that you like it. I am very happy to have you as a fan ****. Well enough of that, Enjoy today's chapter…**

So I saw that girl, the girl who had beautiful blond hair, grey eyes. The same girl I had seen in my dreams, I know I've seen her somewhere, but where? I awaited Lucas' answer eagerly hoping he could tell me who she was.

"You know my name? Wait, May I ask you who you are?" Lucas asked politely, Cynthia and I got surprised by his answer. I couldn't control my joy, Lucas didn't know her!

"Lucas, it's me Cynthia." She smiled. She seemed nice, but a little stubborn.

"Cynthia, Cynthia." Lucas repeated while tapping his finger on his chin, Cynthia was getting impatient but I paid it no mind.

"Cynthia!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around Cynthia hugging her tightly. I could feel Cynthia blush with the contact, I wanted to cry.

I laughed nervously "I see that you guys know each other, I think I should leave for a bit so you guys could catch on." I said as I backed away a little before walking to the pokemon center.

"Huh?" Lucas said, letting go of Cynthia, she frowned.

"Hey Barry! Wait up!" He shouted to get my attention; he ran to me, pulling my arm.

"Why are you leaving? Didn't you wanna go to trainer school?" Lucas asked innocently.

"Well I don't feel comfortable about your friend over there" I whispered as I pointed to her direction.

"Oh Cynthia? She's a childhood friend of mine, so you don't have to worry." Lucas said as he patted my shoulder. I smiled in response.

"Oh okay if that's the case." I said heading back to Cynthia's direction. Lucas nodded and followed me.

"Hey guys!" Cynthia exclaimed. I wonder why she is so happy, could it be Lucas?

"Heyo!" I said happily even though in my mind I was the total opposite, I tried acting my old self. I wanted her to know the hyperactive awesome blonde I really am.

She smiled, I smiled back. After a while I saw Lucas acting a little annoyed.

" I have to go use the restroom, I'll be a minute." The black haired boy entered the trainer school.

"Alright." Cynthia and I said in unison as he walked away.

"So…" She started. "Lucas is really nice isn't he?" She smiled.

"Yep he really is." I agreed fakely smiling at her again.

"I have been thinking for all these years, I really like him. In a more-than-friend way." Cynthia blushed. My smile faded.

"I-I see…" I stuttered laughing nervously.

"But I've noticed, you look at him in a very strange way; do you feel the same way I feel towards him?" Cynthia asked still smiling.

"Uhh." I managed to say before I started getting flustered, I don't know if I was embarrassed of the question, or I might have remembered what Lucas and I did this morning…

" Huh, so that's how it is." Cynthia scoffed, her expression grew cold, I immediately got a little scared by her, I even flinched!

"What? I didn't say anything!" I obviously got annoyed; I mean she can't just jump to conclusions like that no matter how true they are! I know, I know it's stupid to get mad about that but still…

We stood in an awkward silence; she glared at me so I was forced to look away.

Minutes later Lucas came back. I couldn't be happier.

"Hey dude." I tried keeping my cool, but it made Lucas giggle… I tried.

"Hello Lucas." Cynthia said walking closer to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for taking long." Lucas smiled at both of us, he went over to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder in an affectionate way.

This is what I love about him; he is so honest with himself. But I, am the total opposite.

"Well I got to go, I'm sorry for taking so much time." Cynthia said walking away, she was annoyed, I could feel when a girl is mad right away.

"Wait Cynthia!" Lucas called out for her but she didn't turn back.

"See you later Lukie-poo" she exclaimed as she waved.

Lucas frowned and came back to me. "The trainer school Is really nice, you should come in this time!" Lucas grinned, I swear that boy is never mad, annoyed or even sad, he is always happy and perfect.

"Alright." I said normally as I entered the trainer school.

Thoughts repeatedly came in my head; I wonder what Cynthia meant by that, It's obvious to anyone that she digs him. This is so unfair first Dawn, then Cynthia? I might need to go against all Sinnoh if I want to keep Lucas for myself.

Cynthia seems to know Lucas very well

I feel doubtful of myself, because well I _am_ a guy and I feel I aren't good enough for Lucas.

But I guess this will have to do, maybe tonight I'll confess to him. I hope I can do it .

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas looked puzzled as I was playing with my pencil.

"Nothing." I smirked at him. I am planning to do this tonight , I hope this goes well.

**That's it for this chapter, like I said. I shall upload once again on Friday. Thank you for the reviews they motivate me so much, you guys have no idea**

**If there is one thing I hate, it's unfinished stories. Everytime I LIKE a fanfic, it's unfinished… This is why you guys shouldn't worry about me not finishing them. :D**

**That is all! See you guys later~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:****Hello guys~ So, I've been thinking about my next stories, they are gonna be polishipping (Red x Gold), Originalshipping (red x green/blue) and Blacksquareshipping Nate (kyouhei) x Hilbert (Touya). These are my favorite ships beside Clingyshipping of course!**

**And another thing, I don't know if you guys noticed, but I feel that I rushed these couple of chapters. I know I could have made them better but… I don't have an excuse for that... Well anyways. I felt kind of happy you guys actually liked it regardless, Thanks for the motivation~ Enjoy today's story!**

_**Barry POV**_

The evening breeze ran through my hair as I walked with Lucas. I never felt better; we were having a decent conversation. We went to the Jubilife Park to eat some hamburgers we had bought.

I munched on my hamburger, Lucas was staring at me. I got uneasy; I checked my face if I had something on it but it wasn't the case.

"So…" I laughed nervously "The weather is great today isn't it." Yes, I am a complete idiot…

Lucas didn't answer; he continued to gaze at me. His mouth was half open, and I swear he hasn't blinked. I got concerned and mildly embarrassed.

"L-Lucas, is there something wrong with my face?" I managed to say keeping eye contact but unfortunately it didn't last long. The next moment was awkward.

Lucas then broke the silence; he was obviously flustered. "S-sorry, what did you say?"He asked sheepishly. I got to admit, that was adorable.

"Nah, it's nothing." I grinned before punching his arm playfully and gentle. He let out a nervous laugh. I wonder why he is awkward this evening.

_**Lucas POV.**_

Damn, he is so cute. I can't take it anymore; I know he is okay with me kissing him, why aren't we going out?

I keep on letting my guard down. I know I looked creepy, I just hope he doesn't notice.

We gazed upon the sunset; I couldn't help but get in a romantic mood with Barry. This is the time, I should confess my love to him right now.

When we had finished the hamburger we sat on the same bench and silently watched the sunset. Barry had his hand on the bench; I made my move and lower my hand onto of his. He flinched with the touch.

I smiled lovingly at him before leaning in for a little peck on his lips. He stood there, watching me with wide eyes, I couldn't help but chuckle.

I lost all my nervousness and just went for it. "Barry, I like you."

There was an awkward silence, I waited eagerly for his answer, he was still in shock.

"Lucas, I've liked you for so long…" He started crying. I was actually surprised.

"Since when?" I asked him, hoping he'd ignore the blush I had on my face.

"The day your family had a work party 3 years ago." He said through sobs. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe he had remembered all these years. He began telling me the story about how he met me.

_**Barry POV 5 years ago**_

_My mom had waked me up. "Barry! Get ready, we are going to be late!" she exclaimed, throwing clothes at me. "Mom…" I whined, "Why are we going so early? It's barely 7:00am!"_

"_It's important." Was all I heard from her before she left the room to change. I knew I had to just go with it._

_I knew where we had to go today. It was a work party in Sandgem town. I had gone there a few times before with my parents._

_After half an hour driving, we finally arrived. I looked lazily out the window, I saw a big pretty house, and it intrigued me._

_I only thought of how boring it was gonna be since only adults were gonna be there. I groaned as we stepped out of the vehicle._

_Outside, there was a family of 4 greeting us. A mother, father, little baby and a boy my age. He was so adorable._

_I got scared, why did I find a boy cute? Wasn't I a boy too?_

_While our parents were introducing us, I felt that, that strange boy didn't like me. He seemed shy, and obviously wasn't having much more fun than I was._

_I decided to break the ice. "Hey there! What's your name?" I said enthusiastically, hoping he would warm up to me._

_He smiled. "My name is Lucas, what about you?"_

_It was so beautiful; I felt my cheeks turning red."I'm Barry…" I replied. I kept on wondering and wondering, why was that boy so cute?_

_That day was great, while the grown-ups had their so called "party" , Lucas and I had tons of fun in his room, that day I realized… I was in love with him._

_**Lucas POV present**_

He… He has liked me since then? I didn't know he remembered all of that. I was shocked.

He smiled, I couldn't take it anymore. I lean to him and kissed him again, much longer this time.

After a while, we broke the kiss. I was disappointed; I really _really_ wanted to kiss him more.

"Umm." Barry started. "Are we going out now?" He asked sheepishly. I couldn't help but grin.

"Of course." I whispered as I hugged him tightly.

We sat in that bench for hours, in each other's embrace. I had to admit, this was the best day ever.

**No, it's not the ending, If carefully read the description of the story, you will notice something is missing. Stay tune for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Hey guys. I will try to keep this AN short and sweet. By the way, I might not be able to upload on Friday so I might as well do it today and tomorrow. Anyways, Enjoy today's chapter**

I felt lucky, was it because I was holding Lucas' hand? Was it because we are going out? Or maybe was it because _he _asked _me _out_?_

I hugged him all night, hoping it would never end. Now we could travel together, as best friends, as a _couple. _

**A month later**

Lucas and I had been traveling for a little more than 1 month, it's surprising how much we've been through. It has been fun! And to be completely honest, nothing bad has happen to us.

We haven't seen Dawn or The Champion: Cynthia (Lucas explained to me, how he met her and how she became champion). And that I am grateful for.

We walked through the roads in Hearthome City. It was a beautiful city with a nice friendly atmosphere. It was by far the best town we would stay in since we started our journey.

Both Lucas and I had been challenging gyms, like the Oreburgh gym leader Roark, and the Eterna Gym leader Gardenia. We are both are considering challenging the Hearthome's gym leader: Fantina.

I have been getting stronger, having a Grotle, and a Starly. It's been easier to raise just 2 of them. But Lucas has Monferno, Shinx (he's decided he doesn't want to evolve it) and an Eevee.

It was starting to get late (considering the fact we arrived at 6 and decided to roam the city before going to bed) and headed back to the Pokemon Center.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." I whined at my beautiful boyfriend.

He only smiled, when it was dark enough. He held my hand all the way there. Of course there were at least 2 or 3 people that saw us but we didn't care, no matter what faces they made.

I wasn't all that shy anymore, well; I've never been a shy person. Only when it comes to Lucas that is…

We smiled at each other until we got to the pokemon center; we got a room and headed on it.

"Wow, we have been walking for _hours_!" I said exaggeratedly, kicking my shoes off.

"You're right." Lucas agreed "We went through the cycling road, the wayward cave, Mt. Coronet and route 208, all in one day!" He flashed his beautiful smile at me. I smiled back.

"Hey I have a question." Lucas said sitting down on his bed "What should I evolve this Eevee in?" He said as he sent out the adorable little furry brown creature.

"Hmm, how about a Leafeon?" I suggested. Grass types aren't my type but Leafeon could be real strong.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a moss rock back in Eterna forest."

"Also you could wait and evolve it to a Glaceon, Sinnoh is one of the few regions that could make Eevee's evolve into those two." I stated. It's true, as far as I know only Unova and Sinnoh have those special stones.

"Hmm, I kinda like Glaceon better." Lucas said as he gazed at his eevee.

"That's a good idea." I smiled at him."I think it's time for us to go to bed, we need to train some more tomorrow before we battle the Gym Leader."

Lucas agreed as he entered the bathroom. Putting his Eevee back into it's pokeball.

I felt a strong pulse in my chess. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen but I brushed it off. That's a bit cliché of me to think that but you never know.

I awaited Lucas patiently so I could say good night to him. I thought about Dawn. She loves contests, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise if we saw her here, hopefully we don't…

Moments later Mr. Gorgeous came out of the bathroom. He smiled at me before going inside his bed.

It's autumn now so the nights would be colder, I took advantage of this fact.

"Lucas…" I whined getting up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, obviously puzzled. I smirked in my head.

"I'm cold…" I gave a fake 'Brrr' at him.

He smiled once again and got out of his bed. He walked over to mine and kissed me on my forehead. "Want me to sleep with you tonight?" He asked, slowly stroking my hair. I blushed at the contact.

"Yes please." I smiled, hugging him close.

He got into my bed and started hugging him under the covers. I wasn't lying when I said it was cold, so it felt much _much _better with him there.

I don't have any ulterior motives, you pervs…

He quickly fell asleep; I kissed his forehead, before falling asleep myself. But I still had that feeling, and it wouldn't go away…

I gave a slight sigh as I nuzzled my face into his chest. "I love you Lucas." I said before going to sleep.

"I love you too Barry." Lucas smiled as he kissed me gently.

And with that both of us fell asleep.

**That's the end of this chapter… I know it was a bit slow and barely any plot but just you wait! I am going to have fun writing devastating chapters Muahaha. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Wow, every time someone new reviews I legit get butterflies in my stomach and start to smile like an idiot… I love you guys! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning, Lucas and I headed outside to roam Hearthome. First, we went to the Amity Square but realized we don't have cute pokemon. We were forced to go back and get one. Luckily he and I had caught a Pachurisu near Floaroma town.

Later that day we went over to The Poffin House. I literally burned all the poffin's I attempted to make. Lucas didn't. He made every poffin extremely good, even the old lady was impressed!

We were just about done exploring the entire city.

"Well, that's it. We've been everywhere." I stated while pointing at the map we had.

"Not everywhere…" Lucas corrected "We still haven't gone over there." He said as he pointed to the Contest Center.

I sighed and smiled at him "Do you want to go?"

"Only if you are okay with it." He replied, grinning. With a face like that, I might as well listen to him.

"Oh I'm fine with it!" I said as I dragged him to there.

When he entered, everything was more different that I expected it to be. It was actually… kind of nice.

But out of the nowhere, a sudden urge to use the toilet stopped be from going further.

"Lucas, I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back okay?" I said as I started slowly walking away.

"No problem I'll wait for you outside." He giggled, as he waved to me. I left.

**Lucas POV**

He's so adorable! I should keep my promise and wait for him outside.

I walked outside. I found myself surprised at the familiar face I saw.

"Hey Cynthia." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Lucas." She came to me and hugged me. I don't know why but it felt wrong, like I shouldn't be doing this.

I gently pushed her away and gave her a faint smile. She was dumbfounded.

"What's wrong Lucas? You always hug me, why didn't you do it this time?" She said getting a bit mad.

"Well you see, Ba-"I was interrupted by Cynthia.

"Yeah, Barry this, Barry that! You ignore me now because of him!" She snapped. I didn't know what to say, I was shocked.

"I like you Lucas, why are you ignoring me now?" she screamed, getting everyone's attention.

Cynthia was always a calm, cool person. I don't understand why she is upset right now.

"Cynthia, I-" I was once again interrupted by her, but this time she kissed me. I couldn't move from the shock.

Right next to the door, was Barry. I have never been so guilty, His expression gave it away.

"Barry!" I screamed, while pushing Cynthia away. "This isn't what you think it is." I calmly said walking towards him.

"Screw you Lucas!" He screamed and ran away.

The hurt in his voice, I just wanted to die. I ran after him, but he is much faster than me.

Someone pulled my arm, making me stop.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I snapped, I honestly don't remember the last time I got mad, let alone _scream _at someone.

Cynthia looked at me with wide eyes. "Sorry Lucas." She uttered

"You… You ruined it, you ruined _us._" I said, crying. I don't plan on forgiving Cynthia that easily.

She stood silent. "Go after him." She commanded.

I slowly but surely nodded and ran through all of Hearthome.

**Barry's POV**

My life is over. After so long, I actually have Lucas, He does this to me…

I ran; trying to cover up my face. I couldn't believe what just happened to me.

When I got to a valley, it was already dark. I couldn't see anything.

I knelt down and started sobbing. I only say images of Lucas in my head, making me sob even harder.

"Oy blondie, what are ya doing here?" I voice said. I got scared, as I slowly lifted my face up from my knees.

There I saw a man. From what I could tell he was one of those Biker guys. I usually wasn't scared of them, but this time I was horrified.

He called out for some of his friends. A few minutes passed and now I am surrounded by them. They slowly walked over to me.

"Hey, you're very cute for a guy." One of them stated.

"Bastards." I said, kicking him in his "weak spot".

I attempted to run away, but got punched by one of those goons.

"Lucas!" I screamed. If no one comes to help, I don't know what will happen to me.

**Ehhh bad ending, I know I know I suck… Also I won't be updating till like next Monday or such… **

**Also I need a favor from you guys, what is RedXruby ship called? I already have an idea for that fanfic but I need the name of the ship… thank you~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Hannia here~ Thank you Glaceon for your nice reviews! Also Guest, good question, I was going to mention what they did in later chapters but since you asked I might as well tell you now.**

**They wait in the same city for about a week or so then go to another town, they take their time catching the pokemon that live in that route. They atleast take a week to train for the gym badge. And from Oreburgh to Floaroma is kinda far so you can guess how many more days. They saved the guy from the Wind Valley from Team galatic. They take about another week to go through eternal forest, explore eternal city and go through mt coronet (east from eternal) then they train again for Gardenia. They went a lot faster to hearthome because they have a bike now. Barry does mention they have been 'walking' for hours, that's because half way there , they decided to walk because they are kind of sore and tired of riding the bike.**

**Anyways Enjoy this Chapter!**

_**Barry's POV**_

I couldn't see anything, it was too dark. Someone had punched me and left me unconscious. I heard voices that said 'I wonder what we should do with him' 'Maybe we could keep him as our little pet' 'Mmmm that sounds like a great idea.'

It made me feel even more terrified. I tried my best to move but no success. I prayed so Lucas could find me.

_**Lucas' POV**_

I have been running for a while now, I was too tired to go on.

It was already dark. I was forced to send out my Shinx. I made Barry the Shinx learn Flash… Not the smartest idea I've gotten but it got the job done.

I ran for another 30 minutes. Then I stumbled upon an Alley, I heard laughter of men. I knew it wasn't a good idea to go see why but I felt that it was important.

I swiftly made my way to the entrance; I took a peek to see what they were doing.

What I saw made me almost die.

I saw Barry on the floor, and those biker men getting closer to him. I reacted quickly and commanded my shinx to tackle them.

"Whaddya want punk!?" One screamed at me, I shuddered but I maintained my composure.

"I'm here for him." I said pointing at Barry. I know I'm being way too nice on these guys, but I don't want them getting angrier.

"Ohhh you're his boyfriend. Well that's too bad. He's ours now buddy. So I think you should leave before we get you too." The old man smirked

"No, if I am leaving, I'm leaving with him!" I snapped, I couldn't control myself, this is unlike me.

These men didn't look like they had pokemon. So they attacked me physically.

I got punched, and almost stabbed by one of them. Shinx was worried and crying.

"SHINX ATTACK THEM!" I screamed my lungs out. The shinx grew more afraid but listened to me

Shinx did something no one expected.

He unleashed a lot of thunder hitting the 3 men directly, but it wouldn't stop. I stood there in horror hoping it would.

_**Barry's POV**_

Lucas… He actually came! But something was different. I finally got up but then suddenly thunder started coming out.

The 3 men that were there were getting shocked. I got terrified. I look behind them. Lucas was there looking at them.

"Lucas!" I screamed. He wouldn't listen. I was hoping the thunder would stop over time, but it didn't. It got larger.

At this point it was uncontrollable, I limped around to see what was causing it, it was Shinx.

When I limped my way to Lucas, he was starting to get shocked too! I screamed, hoping it would do something.

A couple minutes later it stopped.

Everyone was collapsed on the floor.

I dropped on my knee's looking at Lucas' face. He wasn't breathing. "No Lucas!" I yelled hoping it would do something. I needed to do something quick.

I tried doing CPR on him but I wasn't sure if it worked. I cried softly in his chest.

The noise of police and ambulance sirens got my attention.

I moved Lucas slowly on the floor so I could get up. I ran to the police men so I could tell them what happened.

They picked up everyone. I rode the ambulance with Lucas, there, they treated my wounds. But they were numb from the emotional pain that I was feeling.

I began thinking. 'What if Lucas gets in a coma?' 'What if he doesn't wake up?' or worse, 'What if he dies?' I cried even more at those possibilities.

I blame myself, if I hadn't run away; this would have never happened to him. I cursed at myself for being an idiot.

I rode the ambulance in silence, only hoping that Lucas could survive…

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I am so evil. But I might post again tomorrow so you guys could forgive me:D**

**Anyways I was thinking, I want to change my username, something related to Panda's! Ironically, my imagination sucks for picking out usernames… I don't know I just don't like HanniaKitty… So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed it, or not. **

**Is rated T adequate? I'm not even sure anymore.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello~ This is TheExpressivePanda here! Previously HanniaKitty, I decided to change my Username for a lot of reasons… Thank you TheOnlyTari for actually giving me ideas, I would love to be your friend *wink wink* Haha anyways Enjoy this chapter or don't, I understand…**

It's been 3 days and Lucas hasn't woken up. The biker guys that also got shocked did, apparently because they are older and stronger men. Lucas became worst.

I sat next to his hospital bed hoping he'd wake up, hoping _I'd _wake up from this nightmare.

I blame myself for all of this, if I hadn't done that…

_Shit _I cursed. I found myself sobbing again…

After countless hours just staring at Lucas, somebody entered the room. I straightened up and wiped my tears.

A woman entered. She looked about 30 or s, and she had the straightest blue hair I have ever seen. She looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Good afternoon." The beautiful lady said, with a small sad smile.

"Uh, good afternoon. Not to be rude or anything but who may you be?"

"Why Barry, don't you remember me? I'm Lucas' mother. We met around 3-4 years ago."

Lucas' mother? I don't remember that much of her. But she _does _resemble him in a lot of ways: The blue hair, politeness, and that beautiful smile.

"My apologies." I tried to act as polite as possible, hoping she wouldn't hate me or anything like that.

"No that is alright." She said as she turned towards Lucas.

Her smiled faded and started to quietly sob. I don't know but a Mother should be here the day her son has the accident, not 3 days after.

"Excuse me Ma'am-"I was interrupted by her.

"Please, call me Mrs. Diamond." She said as a little crooked smiled formed, though it didn't last long.

"Sorry , Mrs. Diamond. Is this your first time seeing your son? I can't help but remember not seeing you around when this incident happened." I was curious; I didn't mean to be rude.

"Well, I came as soon as I heard. In fact, I was here the same night it happened." She corrected me

_She was right, that night, my wounds were getting treated and they wouldn't let me in to see Lucas._

"Sorry…" I apologized once again. I shouldn't get annoyed by these things, it isn't her fault… it's mine.

"No, it's alright, I understand you care for Lucas so you don't have nothing to get worried about." His mother assured.

"That reminds me." She started once again. "Is it true, what my son said about you?"

"Huh? About what?"

"That you and him were going out."

_Shit._

I laughed nervously. "Haha about that…"

She smiled at me. "Don't worry; I know Lucas made no mistake in choosing you."

_Wow, his mom is just as nice as Lucas._

"Thanks!" I smiled at her.

After that we stood in silence, gazing at Lucas' face. It was covered by an oxygen mask. It made me wonder, is Lucas suffering?

I shook my head and grabbed his hand. "Lucas, it's going to be alright." I whispered, barely audible.

I was so exhausted I fell asleep on the side of Lucas's bed.

**A few hours later**

Somebody was poking me to see if I was awake. When I looked up it was…Lucas?

"Lucas!" I yelled happily while hugging the blue-eyed boy. I could never be so thrilled! Maybe I could finally apologize.

"Lucas?" He asked innocently. My smile faded.

I laughed nervously "Haha nice joke Lucas, always so funny!"

"Who's Lucas? And who are you?" Lucas said with a frown.

"Lucas, you _are _Lucas. Right? Don't you remember me? Barry?" I asked him desperately hoping this was not a joke, hoping this was a dream.

"Sorry… B-Barry, I don't remember anyone…"' Lucas said, almost trembling.

"A-Are you okay Lucas?" I tried holding in my tears but I don't know how long I'll last.

"I… I remember now, that accident… with that pokemon."Lucas said, almost crying.

"Do you remember anything else?" I was being a bit pushy, but…

"No… no I don't." Lucas said, calming down. "Why do you ask?"

That was it.

I started crying. "How could you forget me." I said to myself.

"Hey man, why are you crying?" Lucas asked me, obviously worried.

I just hugged him, really hard. But he hugged me back in a lovingly manner.

"So was I your bestfriend?" He asked me. I didn't know what to say, should I just tell him we used to go out? Will he believe me?

"Well something like tha-." I was interrupted by a nurse entering.

"Oh, you finally woke up! I'll go call the doctor." The nurse chirped before leaving again.

I just smiled at Lucas, but I couldn't help but almost cry. He's alive and I am very thankful for that, but memory loss?

He smiled back. I was determined to get his memory back, if it's the last thing I do!

**Yeahhh sucky ending. Sorry for posting late. I've been running outta ideas lately. And there has been decreasing on the views sooo… I deserve it for making this happen to Lucas, but guys understand… it's for the plot!**

**Well See you guys next Monday? I don't know if I get inspired enough to post tomorrow. But hey you never know. Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so so so sorry! I know I uploaded 3 days later, and I promised too! But writers block and bad internet exist soo calm yourselfs.. I know I will try to write less crappy stuff.**

The nurse and the doctor entered the room, overjoyed that he had survived. Lucas was smiling like he usually was. But I-I was a wreck. I couldn't even look at Lucas without feeling the urge to cry.

Lucas was still laughing and happy, regardless of his situation. His mother was thrilled to hear he was awake. She was a little sad that he didn't remember her but nonetheless happy because he was alive.

I still went to the hospital everyday all day, checking to see how he was. He would always greet me with a smile. I would hug him and quietly sob. Of course he would ask why I do that every time we see each other. He noticed I would get super happy when he said my name, and even told me.

Today, I am on my way to the hospital again. I have lost count on how many days I've been here but in the end it didn't really matter.

I saw a familiar face in front of the hospital, it was a blonde girl and black clothing, it had to be…

_Cynthia._

"Damn." I hissed. I really hope I don't get to speak to her.

I walked close and closer but she was still there, waiting. Damn…. I prayed to Arceus that she would leave now.

_Too late_

"Barry?" Cynthia said, looking at me with a sad smile. "How are you doing?"

"Eh, Good I guess?" I tried ending this conversation as quick as possible.

"That's nice… Barry, I need to talk to you, about something regarding Lucas." She started

I frowned at her; I will try to forgive her because I know Lucas would want me to. "I'm listening."

"Okay… I forced that kiss on Lucas; he didn't want any of that I know." Cynthia said as she straightened her hair.

"Go on."

"I know because, he told me so. I came onto him and he didn't notice you were watching. I was desperate and moody that day, and I just wanted a hug from my dear Lucas."

_Call him dear one more time…_

My eyes where twitching. My annoyance was noticed by Cynthia and she sighed.

"But he rejected the hug, and then I just let my emotions get the better of me…" Cynthia finished. She looked sincere… But I don't know what to think anymore.

"But, didn't Lucas ever tell you we were going out?" I asked her, almost demanding answers.

"Well, he did mention it, but he never told me as a fact."

"Mentioned it?" I questioned, there is no way that could happen without at least getting the idea.

"He told me he liked you and was planning to ask you out. He said so sometime we were in Jubilife."

"I see, well what's done is done. I should get going so I can see my dear _Lucas._" I said, entering the hospital. I know Cynthia didn't have anything to say anymore so we just left it at that.

_Man, today already sucks. At least I get to see him… _I thought, grinning to myself. Lucas always made my day, no matter how sucky it was.

I was at Lucas' door and heard talking… and laughter. Someone was there with him and from the voices it had to be a girl. It was quite familiar and it made my stomach feel queasy.

I opened the door without hesistation like I usually enter. And there I saw her, Dawn holding Lucas' hand and laughing with him, and he was smiling _with_ her.

"Dawn." I glared at her.

"Barry." She glared back.

We honestly looked like annoyed cats almost getting into a fight. "damn." I hissed sitting next to them.

Lucas started to laugh nervously "So… Barry, how're you doing buddy?"

I gritted my teeth. "Absolutely fine." I said annoyed, still glaring at Dawn.

"Oh, I have good news Barry!" Lucas started throwing his hands up, trying to change the subject quick "I can leave the hospital tomorrow!" He exclaimed happily. I froze, not out of shock but out of happiness!

"Wow!" I said throwing my arms around him and embracing him. He hugged back just as tightly still smiling. "How wonderful" I whispered in Lucas' ear.

A blush creaked into Lucas' face. He quickly let go and faced the other way. "Yeah…"

_Lucas is flustered, could it be that he still likes me?_

I started to grin happily, rubbing it in Dawn's face.

"Lucas, tell Barry the other news…" Dawn said with a wide smirk on her face. _Oh dear Arceus please help me._

"That's right!" Lucas yelled happily "I remember someone, now." He said with a nice gentle smile.

"Oh? And who may that person be?" I was worried, Dawn wouldn't be _that _happy if it was me.

"Well, it's a girl named Cynthia. I believe she is the Champion of Sinnoh and also my childhood crush." Lucas said bluntly, hoping Barry would be happy hearing the news.

"I-I see. Good for you!" I faked a smile. "You should remember your Mother or… "I lost my nerve; I couldn't ask that of him.

"Or?" Lucas and Dawn said in Unison.

"Me…" I said quietly, hoping only Lucas could hear it but it was too much to ask.

Dawn started to laugh hard. "Sure like he'd remember a homo like you!" She smirked. _Its official, I hope Giratina eats Dawn… Poor Giratina I didn't mean that, not even you deserve to eat human trash._

I looked down, too embarrassed to look up. _What if Lucas doesn't like me anymore? What if he never remembers me?_

"Homo?" Luca's questioned, he had always had an innocent feeling towards anything, even with the memory loss.

"Yup! Barry here likes guys! Can't you believe that?" Dawn chirped, still keeping that big fat smirk on her face.

"Dawn…Stop it." I pleaded; I don't want Lucas to get any bad ideas. I was planning to tell him when he's ready.

"Dawn, you are upsetting him, could you please stop it?" Lucas said sternly, he was concerned about me. It made me feel so much better, like if some weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Just let me say this Lucas, out of all the guys, he likes you!" Dawn finished getting up and sticking her tongue out at me. He resumed her smile and left the room.

"Barry, is that true?" Lucas questioned. At this point, should I tell him? Or deny it?

"Well Lucas, I…"

**Yeah I know I suck. But I don't want to leave this unfinished Better late than never! Sorry about everything and well I didn't have good internet and free time to do this. So I am hoping you guys would forgive me 3. Arceus bless you all.**

**-Hannia**


	14. Chapter 14

**I A/N:****Hello everyone, nice seeing you guys. This week has been quite hard and it has been a little hard to post something decent. And it makes me happy seeing you enjoy it so… :D Thank you to everyone who reads this. Anyways enjoy this chapter**

"Lucas, I-I…" I tried saying to him, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Lucas might hate me…

"I understand if you don't want to tell me-" I interrupted Lucas.

"Yes, I do like you. No, that's not quite right, I _love _you!" I exclaimed. I already went this far, I might as well tell him.

"…"

"Lucas, believe me, we used to go out." I said with a small sad smile.

"…I see." Telling from Lucas' voice, he wasn't convinced. I feared this day so much and it's just happening all so fast.

"Lucas…" I told him, I was already crying, Damn you Dawn, _damn you. _

"Barry, Can I be alone for a moment?" Lucas said, not keeping eye contact with me, it hurted. It really did.

" I understand." Was the last thing I said before leaving out the door, once I was out I leaned on the closed door. _Damn, now what? What am I gonna do now!_

**Lucas POV**

_So… Dawn was right. Barry swings that way, not that I can complain really. He is a good guy. I did notice he looks at me differently, and shows me a years worth of affection in only one hour. I thought he only cared about me, turns out he loves me._

_But he did mention something; "we used to go out" is what he said. I have a strange feeling, that maybe it IS true… Only way to find out is to try to get my memory back,_

I sighed and got up from the hospital bed. I combed my hair with my fingers and put the beret that Barry always held. He did say it was mine but I don't remember using hats.

I sat back down and started to think. _Barry said that we were traveling with each other since we started out our journey. He also showed me a map and how we got to Hearthome. So, my theory is to keep traveling with him, and maybe JUST maybe I can get my memory of him back!_

"Let's do this!" I exclaimed, throwing my fist in the air, unfortunately a nurse had walked in on my motivational speech.

"Well aren't you fired up today? That's great, but I think you should rest till tomorrow." The nurse smiled, I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Haha, yeah I guess you are right!" I said while I hopped back into the bed. The nurse offered me lunch, so I happily agreed. She left soon afterwards.

I started to gaze at the ceiling, remembering what Barry did for me. Why did I feel that way when he hugged me? That makes everything he said make sense! But I still might need proof.

Maybe if I asked the lady that claimed to be my mother, I bet she would know. Dawn doesn't seem like an option anymore, after everything she put Barry through, I suppose.

I will try to make Barry comfortable around me. It's going to be complicated but I think I can pull it off.

I let my blue orbs wander the room. I saw that Barry had left his backpack here, and from the looks of it, his wallet was also in there. So that means he needs to come back here to pick up his stuff…

I grinned out of cleverness and quickly plotted a situation to make him accept his offer to keep on traveling together. It wasn't easy, but I did manage to think of something he would believe and gladly accept! All I need is for him to come back here.

On cue, I heard someone twist the door knob to my room. And like I expected, _Barry._

"H-hey Lucas, I kind of left my backpack here…" he shyly said while trying to hide his red face. I flinched the moment I realized… _He is cute._

_Stick to the plan Lucas! You can do this, just ask him…_

"Hey there, Barry!" I said, with a huge suspicious grin on my face. Barry didn't notice, so logically, he smiled back.

He walked passed me and grabbed the backpack and put it on his back. "So… I'll be going now**—"**

"Halt! I need to tell you something!" I told him, he snickered at my use of words but I ignored it.

"Oh, what's on your mind?" He plainly said, while sitting on the chair where the backpack originally sat.

"Well…" I couldn't find the right words so I just stopped.

Barry's smiled turned into a smirk. "Well?"

"You see…"

Barry let out a little giggle, while I was stammering for the right words. I was annoyed for about half a second, but then I just smiled at him.

"Barry, I want us to continue traveling!" I exclaimed to him. His shocked expression gave It away.

_My plan worked._

**Well, Sorry(x100), Exams, and stuff are annoying. And if I force it, it will probably be crap so DON'T JUGDE ME! Sorry…**

**Well thanks for reading this chapter~ **

**-Hannia**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Hey guys! How are you~ I am doing meh… Exams are finally over so now I can update a little more quickly this time… So someone asked me something, what are Barry's and Lucas' ages? Well, I made them the age of 15, both of them. Though Barry is a few months older than Lucas is. :D Anyways onwards to the story!**

**Barry POV**

Well this is strange, did Lucas already forget our conversation earlier? Does he accept it or rather… He's pretty weirded out by it and decides to forget on purpose?

Well whatever it is, I don't know if I feel happy or just genuinely confused.

I just sat there dumbfounded, wondering what is going on with the mighty Lucas' mind.

**Lucas POV**

_Alright, I have his attention now. All I need to do now is tell him my intentions and I'm good to go!_

"Traveling with you again, fun huh?" I chirped, trying to keep his attention at me.

"Yes but why? Wouldn't you rather go and rest at home?" Barry questioned, still not convinced if we should do this or not.

"Well, I figured if I traveled with you, I could remember who you are!" I finished, keeping my grin nice and wide. _There's no way Barry can say no now._

"I refuse" Barry said. _Well damn, now what?_

"Excuse me?" I reacted as quickly as his answer; I thought this was a fool proof plan!

"Yeah, I refuse. You need to rest at home, your mother is worried sick and you are in no condition in traveling right now." He stated plainly, while not keeping eye contact with me at any moment.

_Wow, I never thought of this possibility, now what? Why do I feel like this? _

I couldn't stop it, not matter how much I tried. I began sobbing. I reacted quickly and flipped myself over and cried on the pillow.

"Wait Lucas!" Barry called to me, I didn't look at him.

"Just leave me alone, I try to fix everything and there you go ruining it!" I sniveled, trying to ignore everything he throws back at me.

"Lucas, just hear me out. There is a reason why I don't wanna travel anymore." Barry's voice got uneasy, and his mouth twitched a little as he spoke.

"Oh is that so?" I said sarcastically, normally I am not that rude but I was having an emotional breakdown.

"Yeah… It was all my fault." Barry blurted out, burying his face in his hands. I got curious and sat back up, looking at him.

_What does he mean by that?_

"All your fault? What did you do?" I questioned him, almost losing my temper. He didn't go right to the point so I was probably forcing answers from him.

"Yes, your accident… I caused it, so that's why I don't want you to travel with me anymore, it's not safe…" Barry finished, getting up and heading for the door.

Now I was confused.

"I don't believe you… You don't seem like the person to do such a thing…" I said, mostly to myself, but was noticed by Barry.

"I don't want you getting hurt, okay? I care about you so much Lucas, you have no idea. I wasn't kidding when I said I love you and that we are going out. I hope someday you can remember everything…" Barry rubbed his eyes with his arms; it was obvious he was crying. I felt guilty now.

I swiftly got up from my bed and ran over towards Barry; I hugged him making him fall down in the process.

"Thank you Barry, I really am. You have been nothing but nice and caring with me these few weeks I've been here. Right now, the only thing I want is to remember you. I have the feeling you are some very important _not _to remember…" I said as I hugged him closer to me, and way tighter than at first.

"I'm sorry Lucas, you're right I am being weird, I know this…" He said awkwardly, while a blush slowly creaked onto his face.

I moved his blonde locks away from his face, caressing his cheek slowly. "Thank you, so… Will you continue traveling with me?" I said, gently with a nice sweet voice.

_Now, if this doesn't work, I don't know what will!_

"Okay fine, I'll travel with you, but only on one condition." He finally accepted, but I was a bit concerned with his *one condition*.

"Alright what is it?"

"If anything negative happens to you, we quit traveling and you go home until you are ready to."

"What! There is no guarantee nothing is going to happen to me." I pouted in annoyance.

"Well, we might need to stick around to know that." Barry winked at me as he got away from my embrace and stood up. He held out his hand signaling for me to get up with him.

I happily grabbed his hand; while he pulled me up I got this thought.

_What if I don't remember him? Do I pretend I do just to make him happy? Let's just hope this ends well._

We smiled at each other once again. _I know I have to remember this one boy, something tells me I HAVE to…_

**So, that was it for this chapter. I have to apologize, next week I am going to do important family things and I won't have enough time to post anything. So… See you guys later~ Arceus bless you all!**

**-Hannia **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Hello everyone! Hannia here with a new chapter of TsS!**

**So I got this comment the other day, calling this story mostly fanservice, well I don't know if good way or not but I don't see why really. If you dislike it because of this particular thing, then don't read it. Simple really, you should try it. I can write whatever I feel like, it's the point of Am I right?**

**Anyways, I have been having a horrendous week, many stuff has happened, it also limited my computer time for exactly one week. I do apologize, maybe now I can post most often. Well, onwards to the chapter~**

_Barry POV_

_I can't believe I agreed to do this… Now if something happens to Lucas again I might not be able to live with myself, but he is so damn stubborn…_

I walked out Hearthome's hospital with Lucas right next to me. Mrs. Diamond had come to do the rest of the paper work. When she heard Lucas' crazy idea, she didn't like it but gave in anyways.

Mrs. Diamond said that she trusted Lucas in my care and that she was counting on me… talk about pressure… I can't imagine what she'd do to me if I didn't keep our so called "promise".

I sighed in annoyance and violently ruffled my hair as I waited for Lucas. He said he needed to use the restroom before leaving so I just waited.

I wanted Lucas to remember me, but ever since Dawn told him our past… let's just say it was quite *awkward*.

But then again, it lifted some weight off my shoulders, now I didn't need to tell him. I just hope he understands or better yet, believes me.

On cue, the azure eyed boy came walking casually back to me. Even though we went out for a while, I still get butterflies seeing him approach me. I straightened my back and fixed my hair (which was pretty messy after I violently fondled it).

_Oh damn! I almost forgot, Lucas hasn't seen his pokemon since! I had sent them back to Professor Rowans Lab so he could look after them._

But then I remembered. I heard that Barry (the shinx) was deeply traumatized after the incident; also that he didn't let anyone near him. _I wonder how he's doing…_

"Hey" Lucas grinned at me, I swear if he keeps doing that…

"Hey" I replied happily, flashing a small smile at him.

"I'm back… Oh and uh…" Lucas hesitated to talk, I tilted my head in confusion. I wonder what's on his mind.

He started to laugh nervously while scratching the back of his head. I only raised an eyebrow, which Lucas noticed, he started to get flustered.

I fakely cleared my throat. "Lucas, you alright?" I questioned him, he early nodded.

_Strange, you doesn't seem like he wants to tell me, no point in pressuring, I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready_

I shrugged as I tried to change the conversation. "So you're all ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need my pokemon." He turned back to normal, intriguing. I guess he felt uncomfortable about that subject.

I smiled and nodded. "What are we waiting for?" I chirped enthusiastically, throwing my fist up. He giggled at my little comedy scene and joined me.

"Nothing! Let's go!" He pulled my hand and began to run towards the nearest pokemon center (Which was pretty far away, almost across town;-; , not that I could complain really, I was holding HANDS with this guy 3).

We got pretty tired after 15 minutes of running. Lucas and I weren't in the best shape and Lucas' asthma didn't help much either. We decided to keep walking the rest of the way. It was perfect but good things never last long do they?

Exiting the Contest Center, there was a well known blond there. I prayed to all of arceus' power that she wouldn't see that.

Granted, but that didn't stop Lucas from noticing her.

"Hey… is that? It is!" He said as he bolted away from me, I tried to grab him but he really did run fast.

"Oye Lucas, wait!" I screamed, but I'm afraid it was in vain… Arceusdamnit Cynthia appears when I least want her too, I just hope she isn't like Dawn…

I sighed and slowly walked towards Lucas and Cynthia staring at eachother, I was prepared for the worst. I flinched the moment Lucas looked back at me and smirked. _ I wonder what this guy is up to…_

I silenced my breathing so I could hear his conversation from far away, but it was quite useless. Hearthome was a lively city that is full of children, adults and even pokemon. Of course that wasn't going to be quiet.

I saw that Lucas told Cynthia something, I couldn't tell what is was, 'cause out of nowhere a baby starts crying. _Ugh… Why me?_

By the looks of her face, she was quite…happy? I don't understand, and this point I am too afraid to anyways. A big smirk grew onto her pale face; in all honesty Cynthia was actually kinda of hot. Not that it matters to me or to anyone for that matter.

I felt nervous, to see her confidence increase by so much in so little time. That's when anxiety struck me. Maybe Lucas realized our relationship was simply a joke, memories of the past. That one day I hope he remembers.

I kepted walking forward until a random kid stopped me. He had a red t-shit and some shorts. I mean, you can't go wrong with shorts, know why? Because they're comfty and easy to wear! (I suck at jokes I know.)

"Hey you! Are you up for a battle?" The boy challenged me with a serious face and tone, I couldn't help but giggle, I mean, it didn't suit him.

"Uh no thanks, I need to go save my boyfriend, 'Kay bye!" I said as I ran off, back to where I planned on going from the start. Hoping I didn't miss anything important. "Hey! Come back here you wuss!" he yelled his lungs out. I winced my eyes at his shriek.

Both Cynthia and Lucas noticed my arrival and waved at me, surprisingly Cynthia had her head down most of the time. _Wow, who would think Pokemon Champion Cynthia would be concerned to talk to me._

I cleared my throat. "Hello there Champion Cynthia, how are you doing this fine day?" I questioned her as politely as I could.

She smiled shyly at me and shrugged. "Same old, same old I guess."

Lucas grinned at both of us and chuckled. "You guys are real weird, y'know that?" he commented.

I giggled "Well if you say so yourself, Mr. Normal."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "Um, I think I need to get going, I'll see you guys later." And with that she left. Sending out what it looked like a togekiss, a really elegant one too.

Both Lucas and I were left dumbfounded, but shrugged it off anyways.

"So uh Lucas, What did you and Cynthia talk about?" I asked Lucas casually, trying to not seem that interested.

"Uh, Nothing! Nothing at all~" He tried changing the subject, even though I wasn't convinced I decided to drop it. No harm done.

I shrugged and tugged onto his coat's sleeve. "Let's go to the poke center now, okay?" I offered, smiling dearly at him, he replied with a quick nod.

And with that, we started to walk our path again to the Center. It wasn't too far away now but we enjoyed it all we could.

_I wonder what Lucas talked to Cynthia about. It couldn't be about me, could it?_

I sighed as I looked onto the beret-wearing boy. I couldn't help but smile. _Sigh, I really hope it can be like it used to… Please Lucas, please remember me_

**Bad endings are bad, lol. Anywayssss, I am going to upload another story the moment this one is finished, it is called "3 days in Kanto" (RedHueshipping) and possibly, after that, another one called "Catfish"**

**Well that's all for today, I need to say Thank you for my regular reviewer Glaceon, she told me the sweetest words I've ever heard and it made my day, thanks for your continued support! I love you all 3**

**-Hannia :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! How're you all doing? Hannia here with another chapter of TSS~**

**I want to thank Glaceon again for reviewing last chapter, I appreciate it~!**

**One more thing, I'm going to be posting chapter 1 of "3 Days in Kanto" on Monday, so read it if you want to I guess…**

**Anyways, onward to the chapter**

We picked up Lucas' pokemon in the PokeCenter and we bought supplies. Naturally, we are all ready to go. We found ourselves once again walking through all of Hearthome just to get out of there. I planned on going to Solaceon town, then to veilstone. After all, the next gym is there.

Right when leaving, I saw a somewhat, over weight Hiker Guy, he had a green vest and a brown shirt under it, and don't forget the silly hat they usually wear.

He greeted both Lucas and I, and gave Lucas an egg. _How lucky…_

"Woah, this is the first time I see a pokemon egg!" Lucas exclaimed happily, gently rubbing the beautiful white and green egg.

"I've see one before, although, I don't remember much 'bout it." I commented with a slight shrug, trying to not get noticed much.

"Here Barry, hold it." He handed the egg to me as he grinned at me. Strange, Lucas is very strange.

I giggled and happily accepted it. "It's so pretty."

"Yup! Hey mister, what pokemon is it?" Lucas playfully asked the man who gave the egg to him.

"No idea, the daycare lady gave it to me, no questions asked. You'll have to find it out yourself Kiddo"

Lucas eagerly nodded and took the egg from me. He hugged it tightly, yet gentle, almost like how you would hug a newborn baby.

"Oh that's right; I haven't talked to my pokemon yet. See you later Hiker guy and thank you!" He said as he grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Hey, Barry was it? Who is that kid?" He questioned me. I decided to tell him the truth, so I prepared myself emotionally.

"My ex" I whispered with a small smile as Lucas walked away with my hand, he didn't seem to hear me which was great.

The hiker man grinned in reply, and nodded. "See you later kiddos" and with that we left.

We entered route 209, a beautiful place, it had grass and hills, and a small river too. The view was perfect and it made me feel so much better just being in it, so we decided to let our pokemon out. I was pretty concerned since I don't know how shinx or Lucas will react.

Lucas told me he doesn't remember his pokemon, yet he still remembers his knowledge of them. But he wasn't afraid, he let everyone out.

The first pokemon that came out was his trusty starter, Monferno. It was beyond happy being able to see Lucas again after so long, so naturally he tackled a hug on him, nuzzling his head onto Lucas' shirt.

"Ohh!" Lucas got startled "Hello there Monferno!" He said happily, hugging the little monkey back._ Ugh why are pokemon so lucky…_

The little pokemon eagerly cried his name and jumped in happiness. Lucas and I smiled at it. _It has been hard for the pokemon, not being able to see their trainer for so long…_

Lucas smiled at him once more and put him aside; he then got another pokeball and opened it.

A fluffy brown bundle of love came out, his famous Eevee. It looked scared as she saw everyone's attention was on her.

"Hello there…" Lucas said nervously as he stretched his arm towards it. Eevee was cautious and stood far away. Slowly but surely, she started to sniff Lucas hand. It was certainly pleased by the *odor* and also tackled Lucas.

"Awwhh you're so cute!" Lucas said as Eevee licked Lucas' face eagerly. Quite frankly, it was adorable to watch.

He smiled at her and petted her head once more before sending out the last pokemon. When he sent it out, a lot of sparkles and glitters came out.

Barry, the shiny shinx

It looked extremely happy to see Lucas again, he cried happily before running towards him.

Lucas was the total opposite. He completely rejected the beautiful rare pokemon and ran behind me.

"I-it's a monster…" Lucas stuttered out in fear, he was shaking and barely able to stand with his legs wobbling.

Shinx began to cry softly. I walked over to it and cautiously stretched my arm in the same manner Lucas did with Eevee.

It jumped onto my arms; I had no choice but to comfort it by hugging in gently and petting his head.

"There there, lttle one." I whispered soothingly, the Shinx made a pleased whimper. After he got calmed down a bit, I grabbed his pokeball *Which Lucas dropped* and put him inside.

"Lucas, why'd you do that?" I questioned him, a hint of concern throughout my voice. He lowered his head in response.

I sighed and began walking towards the beret-wearing boy and gave him a hug. "It's okay, you can tell me if something worry's you, you know that right?" I asked Lucas, with a small smile. He nodded and let go of the hug.

"Let's just go." He said, walking forward. Not telling me anything more, I just followed him, not speaking to him either.

_Well that was weird. I need to know why seeing shinx was so traumatizing for him…_

Lucas suddenly stopped and turned towards me. I tilted my head in confusion "Something wrong Luke?"

"I" He gulped "Remember someone…" he said slowly as if he wanted to prepare himself mentally.

"What!"

**End of chapter *crowd boo's* Hahaha screw you guys *gets shot***

**Anyways, I've been wanting to ask you guys, what is your favorite pokemon? Mine is definitely Eevee, why? Because it's Eevee!**

**Well that's all for today, see you in a few more days **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone, how're you all been doing? I've been meh like usual. Really sorry, this week has been really busy and well today was my day off so that might be the reason I'm uploading. I need to say Thank you for reviewing once again Glaceon ****.Anyways, enjoy the story!**

After silent walking, we got to Solaceon town a bit late. I've been worried sick about Shinx, it must suck to be rejected by the same trainer that caught and loved you. But then again I really don't blame Lucas for acting how he did. His words still echoed in my head.

"_I-I remember someone…"_

"_What! Who?"_

"_My…mother, I only remember my mother, besides Cynthia of course." He said quickly, avoiding any eye contact._

"_Really? That's great!" I exclaimed, giving him a smile._

"_I guess." Lucas said, before walking forward again._

"_What, aren't you happy?" I questioned him, while quickly following him. He didn't reply which confused me even more._

"_Luca-" _

"_Just leave me alone…" He said coldly, it made my throat get dry, I couldn't answer hm_

I shivered while remembering his cruel words. Lucas is quite scary when he gets mad, or upset. It's strange to see him acting this coldly towards anyone.

I saw Lucas near the pc, he was arranging his caught pokemon. I decided to do small talk and walked towards the beret-wearing boy.

"What are you doing Lucas?" I questioned, while sitting on a chair next to him.

"Releasing Shinx." He said plainly, expressionless and uninterested.

My lips twitched a bit as told me. I was getting annoyed by the way he was acting, it's not like Lucas at all. Wasn't he the one who wanted to travel with me? Didn't he tell me it's important for the trainer to love and care for his pokemon? I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Why would you do that?" I said, frowning slightly as his yawn, not really caring about the current situation.

"Well, because it's a monster. I feel like it is…"Lucas stated, drifting away in his thoughts. I sighed at him. It really did scare me, Lucas has changed a lot.

"Well don't release it, it's rare and people would do anything to get their hands on a special pokemon like this" I tried coaxing him, it was in vain.

"I don't want it anymore Barry, understand!" He snapped at me, slightly panting after he raised his voice. Lucas left me with wide eyes, teary wide eyes.

I was frozen; no words came out of my mouth. Lucas stared at me, aware of how hurt I was hearing him say that. He opened his mouth but like me, the words didn't come out.

I looked away from him and started clicking stuff on the pc. I set it up to trade. So I quickly go to another pc and set my Bibarel to trade him.

Lucas tried stopping me, and even put his hands on my shoulders signaling me to not do anything. I brushed him off. I wasn't trying to offend him or be mean; I was just disappointed in his latest actions.

Lucas looked at me with a sad face and set his hands on his lap, awaiting his new pokemon. Of course he got upset of my actions, but at that moment I wasn't thinking.

When the process was done, I took the rare pokemon and clipped it on my waist. I didn't look at Lucas, and proceeded to go upstairs.

"I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow. Lock the door when you get in." I said, throwing him the room key.

I ran up to the room and buried myself inside the wonderful soft fabrics known as blankets, it's still chilly outside, so I curled myself in a ball and hugged my pillow for comfort.

I didn't bother changing into my nightwear, but I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to forget this nightmare; I just wanted Lucas to be normal again.

It does make me happy, seeing Lucas remember people. Meaning he is actually getting cured, one person by one.

But then again, there is still a possibility that Lucas would forget, and never remember other persons. Even important ones.

That fact alone scares me, being stuck with a weird Lucas. I am grateful for him being alive but do I really need to put up with this..?

_I know! I'll just cure him myself. But how? Oh I know! I'll use the internet, because everything that comes out of the internet means it's true._

We might stay in Solaceon for about 2 or 3 more days, meaning I will have more time to investigate his problem. Maybe, just maybe, it works.

I clipped out Barry's pokeball and released him. Shinx whimpered softly, as if he was scared of what Lucas might do to him.

"Relax buddy, it's me, Barry." I told the cute yellow pokemon, in a soothing voice. Quicker than expected, he calmed down.

I smiled at him dearly and extended my arms towards him, gripping the electric pokemon softly and hugging it close. "It's okay Barry; I'm your new trainer now, only for a while."

Shinx tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what I was trying to tell him.

"Yes Barry, only for a while." I repeated, with a small assuring smile.

The Shinx, slowly but surely nodded sadly. Maybe he did like me, but I need him to understand.

"Lucas still loves you, but right now Lucas is acting strange because he is sick, however when he gets all better he will love us again!" I told him playfully with baby words, although the *us* was completely unintentional.

I heard a small squeak, as if the door slightly opened a bit. I knew someone had been listening on our intelligent conversation.

I started to panic, could it be Lucas? Only way to find out…

I slowly made my way to the door, as silent as I could. When I saw the silhouette of the person, I knew for sure it was…

**End of chapter, yeah guys sorry once again, I've been quite busy but I still try to do these chapters. Also, I am uploading chapter 2 of 3 days in kanto tomorrow and an extra chapter of this one also. Let's just say a "so sorry" gift.**

**Well enough of that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me how you feel. **

**-Hannia**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone, Hannia here with once again another chapter of TSS.**

**I have to thank my two valuable reviewers TheOnlyTari and Glaceon, you guys make my day; I always await your comments about this story! I have nothing else to say, just enjoy this chapter~**

When I opened the door, I saw a rather strange boy, a couple years older than me. He had spiky raven-colored hair, a weird hat that covered it, and nice blue suit. I have to admit he was attractive.

"Hello" he greeted me with a smile, I felt embarrassment because he probably heard me talking to my pokemon, but I doubt he knew Shinx was outside his pokeball.

"W-Were you eavesdropping me?" I questioned him, sort of annoyed. I mean, who does this? It isn't quite "normal" if you ask me.

"Oh? So you noticed? I must apologize. My name is Riley, nice to meet you." Riley introduced himself politely, he even bowed too. Like a true gentleman.

"My name is Barry. But why would you do that? Do I even know you?" I attacked the strange boy with a barrage of questions. He just smiled at me which angered me more.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You see, I heard sobs through this room, and I thought it was a crying girl so I got concerned." _At least he's honest._

"That still doesn't make it okay for you to do that y'know." I pouted, while frowning at Riley. He giggled and replied. "You are right, but something told me you are… different."

_Different? What does he mean by that? Alright, I think I should stop talking to this guy, he's psycho._

"Wha-"I was soon interrupted by Riley.

"So Barry, I know this doesn't and won't concern me but all I want to say if forget that jerk. I saw what he did in the lobby to that poor pokemon. People like that shouldn't be allowed to carry these creatures, they are extremely repulsive" Riley stated with disgust in his voice. He obviously didn't like Lucas, what a shame he saw that side of him before actually getting to know him better, oh well.

"That's not true, Lucas is not like that. I know…" I tried to convince him but he didn't really listen.

"Yeah of course."Riley said, the sarcasm thick in his voice. "I don't mean to be rude or anything of that sort, but I honestly don't like that boy. You should find yourself someone different, someone who would do well to you." Riley finished, while his beautiful blue eyes stared at my orange ones. I felt my heartbeat increase by a lot while he spoke those words, I don't even know why.

I gave a sigh of defeat. "If you say so. I know that Lucas isn't like that, he wouldn't do anything like that, he just…" I tried defending him more, but the more I heard Riley, the more I thought he was right.

"Just what, Barry? Don't let your past relationships blind you, you need to move on. And I bet there are more suitable guys for you." Riley turned away and started to walk towards the lobby down stairs.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?! Who the hell do you think you are! Come back here!" I screamed out, trying to make him stop.

"Barry, you will find out in due time. I promise you, we will meet again." He told me mysteriously, and just left. I ran to that direction but when I got there, he was gone. Like if he had disappeared in thin air.

_What was that all about…?_

I sighed again, I really didn't like that guy, but at the same time I did. He was so mysterious and in a strange way, he reminded me of Lucas…

I turned towards the stairs again, and I found myself in front of Lucas. I flinched almost immediately. _Don't tell me he heard our conversation…_

Lucas had a calm face, and he just smiled at me. "I'm sorry Barry; I wasn't thinking earlier, I know I was wrong… I just…" He tried saying before he broke down in tears. "I'm sorry Barry!" I had to smile at that.

"No, its fine, I completely understand!" I said with an assuring smile, taking his holy beret off Lucas' head and slightly ruffling his beautiful blackish hair.

He just smiled back, See? I knew he isn't bad he is just scared.

**Lucas POV**

The feeling of Barry's fingers were amazing, I just couldn't get enough of it.

I am fully convinced now; I know Barry and I had an intimate relationship, which I want to repeat once again. Old habits still linger inside me I guess.

I felt so jealous seeing that one guy and Barry talking, I knew it wasn't normal for me to feel that, so I came to the easiest conclusion that actually makes sense.

The way he talked bad about me, and Barry listened? I couldn't believe my ears, and it made me even more frustrated. I felt that if I didn't remember him now, I might lose him to _Riley, _or someone else for that matter.

But I did screw up; I made Barry get mad at me. But he can't blame me, that yellow thing is… beautiful yet deadly. When I saw its eyes I knew they were set to kill so that why I kept my distance. I felt wrong, uneasy and undone. I knew that certain pokemon has something to do with my problem right now and I might need to find out what. Maybe I'll ask Barry tomorrow… Maybe.

I smiled dearly at Barry; I know he is the nicest guy I'll ever meet. But I felt he actually kinda liked Riley so I might need to keep an eye out.

For now, I want to enjoy what I have.

**End of chapter, did you like it? Did you not? No one reviews except for rude guests, tari and glaceon *sighs* oh well. Haha I jk.**

**Anyways thank you for reading this chapter!**

** -Hannia**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone, Hannia here with a new chapter of TSS, I wanna thank my reviewers: Glaceon and Redtron, In answer to your question redtron, well of course Riley is going to be mysterious. And thank you Glaceon for recommending your friends, it'll be nice to have them here! Anyways, onwards to the chapter**

It's been a day since I met Riley, and I still haven't stopped thinking about him… What did he mean we are going to meet again…? He is kind of a stalker but strangely enough I'm happy.

Lucas decided to train his pokemon for the day at the tower; I went to the day care and put Shinx in there. I heard playing with pokemon can cure Shinx's problem.

As I was going to leave the daycare I noticed a computer in ther lobby, I got curious and even asked the Day care lady if I could use it. "Why of course, you seem like a nice kid." Chimed the old lady, she look about in her 60s or so, she was beyond nice and so was her husband.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, while happily sitting on the office chair, little but really comfortable. And turned the beautifulest thing not alive on.

I roamed through the browser trying to remember what I wanted to search… Oh that's right! I quickly googled how to cure amnesia, I got very little results and some of them was nearly impossible for me to do. Like: needing a type of medicine you can only get in the Kalos region, giving a nice memory of his past ( Which I didn't know, and apparently our relationship doesn't count).etc. But one of those caught my eye.

_For a person to forcefully regain or lose memory, you could hypnotize him using a psychic or ghost pokemon that uses that move. Although it may seem easier, it is dangerous and risks the life of the person hypnotized._

Scary, really scary. I might need to investigate more about this method, although I don't like the fact is "risks his life". And even trying it can completely mess up Lucas for life.

I sighed in frustration and violently ruffled my hair. "Gahh…" I grumbled, getting attention from the old Day care couple. The seemed concerned but I think I scared them away.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "I'm really sorry, i-I think I should go…" I said while grabbing my things and turning the internet machine off. "I apologize for making the scene; Oh and thank you for letting me use the computer." I grinned and slowly walked away.

"Stop" commanded the day care man, "We are not scared of you, just startled I apologize of anything we did." He apologized. I only replied with a "Huh?"

"Yes, we didn' mean to stare at you, we were just planning on giving something to you. We found it the other thing and found out its value. We could never keep this, so I want you to have it." The Old lady mused, only to go rummaging through her purse.

"Give me something? But why?" I questioned their kindness. "Not that I am not grateful, that's not it at all!" I quickly tried to correct my rudeness, sometimes I think I talk before I think. I should really fix that.

The smiled in unison and nodded at eachother. I was left dumbfounded but I was really had curiosity on what they were going to give me.

After a few minutes, the lady found my prize… A coin?

No, it couldn't be a coin; it was way thicker, maybe a pocket watch? It did have a string but I don't think it could open. What could it be?

"Uhh?" I questioned the lady again, before accepting it. She just smiled, persuading her husband to tell me what it was.

"Kiddo, that's a Hypno's pendulum. Someone from kanto came in the other day and left his hypno here, and he must have dropped it. There is a very high probablility on it not happening, so it costs a pretty penny. What I'm saying is that I want you to keep it, maybe you can find some use to it, or better yet, give it to a hypno that doesn't own one. I heard Hypno's get depressed when they lose their belongings, and affects them a lot more than other pokemon." The old man stated, smiling at both me and her wife.

"Wow sir, I am really thankful for this item, I almost feel like not accepting it." I smiled and looked at the Psychic's item.

"Oh no, we insist Barry, I know you can do well with it" The lady finished. She started walking outside in the yard where she kept the baby pokemon. "Well I need to go to work, I'll see you later hun." And with that she left.

The old man sighed "I don't know what I'd do without her" he smiled, looking back at me. "So where are you heading next Kiddo?" He asked me, signaliing me to sit down on a nearby chair.

"Well, I'm thinking about going to Veilstone to challenge the gym there, and go back to Hearthome and challenge Fantina there." I said plainly, putting the pendulum in my pocket.

"Oh I see, so I assume you are traveling alone?" He asked again, while doing a loud yawn, it was getting dark so I should head to the pokemon center before Lucas gets worried.

"No, I am traveling with my Boy-" I stopped after I noticed my mistake, I felt instantly embaressed and covered my blushing face.

"Ohhh I see, your boyfriend, he must be a good kid" The old man chimed.

"Well, he isn't my boyfriend anymore… He got in an accident about a month ago and lost his memory…" I said sadly, taking my hands away from my face, and looking at my lap.  
"Really sorry Kiddo, I had no idea. I hope maybe one day he can remember it." He consoled me, petting my back lightly. I wanted to cry, but I just didn't.

"Yeah no worries, I know one day he will!" I changed my expression completely and smiled.

"That's the spirit kiddo. Also I reckon you should back to your friend, it's getting quite late" He stated getting up.

"You are completely right, I should get going… See you later _gramps! _Oh, and thank you for the pendulum!" I said as I slowly left the building, he nodded and left deep inside the house.

They are really nice people; I will try to visit them more.

I walked through Solaceon late at night wondering how I would use this, but them something hit me. _Hypnos can use this to hypnotize people! Would it work, I use it?_

But then I remember the content that I saw earlier today on the computer._ That's right… It's dangerous; I shouldn't even consider it…_

"Damn." I hissed under my breath, my mine was failing me. I shook the thought and continued the road to the Pokemon center.

**That's the end of this chapter; I should be uploading my other fanfic tomorrow or sometime this week, no promises. You all know I can't keep them :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Helloooo Hannia here with chapter 21 of TSS! I've been wondering, are my chapters a bit short? I could add another 1000 words or so just to make you guys happy 3 But well you never know. I'll just upload once a week since I'm working on 3 days in kanto too.**

**Nothing really much left to say, just enjoy this chapter.**

I was walking back to the center after the visit at the daycares. I couldn't take thought out of my mind, I mean, what I have here is a powerful weapon and I can use it as much as I want.

I gazed at the oh so rare item, it shined in the moonlight and was really pretty. Though, it had a weird smell, I don't know how hypno's smell but I know it's that certain pokemon's odor.

The night was pretty cold and the starry night was simply beautiful. I liked Solaceon because it was a calm, relaxed city. I knew we still were going to stay for at least one more day but I have to say, I'm going to miss this town.

I still needed to go check on Lucas and how he's been training his pokemon, he didn't keep the bibarel in his team which was completely understandable. Eevee well… was pretty upset to hear his situation and is awkward. And Monferno is trying his best in helping his trainer in anything he can.

When I entered the pokemon center, it was all dark. I got nervous and looked at my watch.

_10:59… why did I stay there so long? It didn't seem like I was there for this much time… I hope Lucas isn't worried. That is the LAST I need._

I hastily but quickly walked through the pokemon center and silently, I've always wanted to be a ninja so this would be a heads up on what would I feel.

After I got to my room, I slowly opened the door in hope that I would silently get through. But it was way too much to ask for.

I winced the moment the door made a loud creaking noise. I prayed to our holy god Arceus that Lucas wouldn't hear that. He fidgeted in his bed before responding."Barry, is that you?" he slurred sleepily, slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes.

The moonlight that entered through the window was enough for Lucas to notice it was me. He frowned "what were you doing so late at night, _Barry_?"

I was nervous and actually a bit scared. I know I shouldn't be acting like this, because I did nothing wrong. But it feels like I disappointed the beret-wearing boy in a way. I also knew that anything I say right now is probably going to be crap to Lucas, so I just hoped for the best.

"I was at the daycare, using their computer." I admitted, closing the wooden door and walking back to my bed. At this angle, I couldn't see Lucas' expressions, only his silhouette.

"I see. I believe you just… being worried about someone sucks okay?" Lucas said before exaggeratedly throwing himself back to bed and pulling over his comfy blankets. I could tell Lucas is glaring daggers at me, but at that moment I didn't even know what went wrong.

Should I feel happy he is worrying about me? Or should I feel upset that he is annoyed by my actions?

I groaned before pulling up my covers to enter my bunk bed.

Lucas didn't seem like he was going to talk to me any time soon so I decided to sleep.

Resting on the cot that serves as my nesting place, enjoying the comfort of the soft cool throw and the downy pillow, the dim illumination from the moon through the window was just enough to make me drowsy, I knew that Lucas would be annoyed tomorrow, and I was up for a challenge just to make him feel better.

I smiled a bit, annoyed and worried Lucas is better than regretful, and mean Lucas. Then an unorthodox feeling struck me. What about Riley? I doubt I'll see him again but why does this feel so wrong… Ugh sometimes I don't even know what I want really.

I mentally sighed in frustration, forcefully closed my eyes and commanded my brain to sleep. I knew I needed to sleep now before I would start to think bad stuff.

"Hey Barry" Lucas started, getting up once again. I felt like ignoring him and pretending I was asleep but after how much I fidgeted, he probably knows I am awake anyways.

"Yeah?"

"W-Wanna see the Solaceon ruins with me tomorrow?" He sheepishly asked, I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not but by the way he stammered I guess that was enough to answer my question.

"I guess, but didn't you want to train and bond with your pokemon?" I questioned him, sitting down on my oh so holy bed.

"But you're important to me as well." He finished, getting up and walking towards me. I got nervous, I felt like I did something wrong and he was going to slap me. When the azure-eyed boy was near me I winced, trying to prepare myself for the hit… That never came.

Lucas had sat next to me, looking deeply into my eyes. Those eyes looked regretful and they were filled with sorrow, I couldn't help but feel sad myself. "Uh Lucas, are you ok?" I questioned him, not moving and starting to heavily breathe.

Lucas didn't say anything or move, he stared at my apricot eyes with so much passion and determination. I was getting uneasy… I wanted to ask him what did he want but the words didn't leave my mouth.

Lucas leaned in slowly, closing his eyes in the process. I knew this situation all too well, but did I want it?

No… strangely enough, I didn't.

I shifted my head back and forth trying to find out how to stop him but I couldn't find anything. I just sighed and grabbed his shoulders.

"Stop" I said sternly. "It's late, we should go to bed." I finished, pulling my covers back on, although it was pretty hard because Lucas was still on my bed.

Lucas didn't move, he stood there dumbfounded at the current situation. He felt betrayal; I could see it in his eyes. The dim lighting in the room made everything much more eerie to experience.

"Why?" he squeaked, still not budging from that spot.

"Because…"

"Because what! Aren't you in love with me? You said you loved me! You lied to me Barry, you horrible jerk!" He snapped, while trying to hold his cries.

"I'm in love with the old you… I'm sorry Lucas, I don't want to force anything on you and that's why…" I said but Lucas had already jumped back onto his bed. His sobs and whimpers made me feel guilty. I wanted to go over there and console him, but the inner guilt stopped me, I know I had messed up but I also knew it was for the best.

I don't feel anything for this Lucas; he is a stranger that I barely know. He is a fun guy to be around but ever since his incident, it's like I don't know him anymore. The only thing I want is to cure him, and then maybe I could love him, embrace him like I used to. But it all looks impossible to do now, even though he is the same exact person, I can't feel the same way.

I sighed, my voice stuck in my throat. I felt uneasy and I knew I was going to cry, but then I remember all the times I actually shed more than one tear. They were useless, they didn't help solve anything. I ended up being bitter, something I never wanted to be.

I pulled up my soft covers to my face in an attempt to ignore every sound Lucas made. It killed me inside to see him like this, all my fault. He ended up crying himself to sleep.

Lucas was worried for me; he actually was willing to love me again. And I shunned him coldheartedly, something told me he isn't going to forgive me.

_What is wrong with me, the thought of Lucas hating me was actually nice… This way I wouldn't feel like I ever had a chance. This way… he wouldn't lead me on and make me suffer. I know it's selfish of me to think that, after all his accident was already my fault._

I thought that staying away from him can stop the guilt of him almost dying…

I knew now that what I really want is to run away from reality, hoping to find a new world in which I can be happy in. That seems impossible, especially without Lucas.

Maybe I could try to get myself another relationship to forget about Lucas. I don't think stand being with a girl so I might need to find another guy to spend my time with. And only one person entered my mind after that thought.

_Riley_

Of course. It's quite obvious he likes me; maybe I can try to get him. But that won't stop the guilt… it will consume me to the point where I will feel a void in my heart. My mind will be confused demanding me to get Lucas back…

I should stop thinking, maybe I should try to predict what is going to happen tomorrow. Would Lucas forget about everything I said? I doubt it. Is he still willing to go to the ruins after all this? Impossible really.

Best option now is too… stop traveling with him.

_I'm sorry Lucas, I really am…_

**End of chapter, I added more words, not exactly 1000 more but baby steps! Next week I am going to be hella busy so don't expect much of the chapters I am going to upload. Also… don't hate Barry; he's confused he doesn't know what he's doing.**

**Also before I go, thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate it. Anyways. Thank you for reading this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**-Hannia **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello everyone, Hannia here with a new chapter of TSS! I apologize for not being able to upload this week, I've been busy and yeah. Just wanted to let you all know I haven't forgotten about this story! I have to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! Anyways, onward to the chapter.**

My eyes fluttered slightly before waking up, I didn't realize where I was until I remember the events of last night…

I quickly stood up from my bed, gazing at Lucas' bed. It was already made and Lucas was nowhere to be seen. I knew this would happen…

I quickly got changed and grabbed my things. I ran down stairs to the main lobby and asked Nurse Joy where Lucas had gone.

"Oh, that boy? He left hours ago" She mused, while doing a bit of paper work.

Was I too hard on him? Should have I said nicer things? Too late to go back I guess. After all I wanted this, I shouldn't be complaining if I really wanted this to go like it did.

I sighed and checked out of the pokemon center. I saw the old man outside of his daycare and decided to say bye. As I walked closer to the man, I noticed he had a worried face and was anxious.

"Hello there-"I was cut off.

"Barry! I saw your friend earlier today… He was crying and running towards Veilstone City, he was whimpered-"why Barry? Why?"- "the Old man imitated Lucas' actions."But he didn't leave town, I am unsure of his whereabouts, but I know that much"

I stood silent, I didn't want the man to find out it's my fault he was like that, but I'm afraid he already knows.

"Barry" He said sternly "What did you do to him?"

I decided to walk towards the ruins "I told him the truth" and with that I was out of sight. I knew that was rude of me to do such a thing but I just couldn't help it.

I entered the Solaceon ruins, and saw cravings on the walls. I couldn't understand and I didn't want to anyways. I just wanted to keep my mind off what was happening.

Inside the ruins, the light was dim, barely enough to know where I was going. It was a bit chilly in there and very few people were far inside it. I just followed my pokemon instincts and went through certain stair ways trying to find a far deepest inside the ruins.

I was walking down a few stairs when I heard… arguing? Or maybe a fight? Point is that someone was screaming at somebody else. I quickly and silently walked my way down trying to not draw attention to myself.

The more I got closer to the sounds the slower my pace got. I began to realize I knew _both _of the voices: Riley and Lucas…

I began to panic, sure. Its obvious Riley doesn't like Lucas but I am not sure if Lucas even knows who he is. Maybe Riley was picking a fight?

"I told you, stay away from Barry." Riley told Lucas with a threatening tone, a cold dark expression was awfully noticeable and it made a chill run down my spine.

Lucas scoffed, not really intimidated by Riley by any means. "You took the words right out of my mouth, if anyone should stay away, it's the _stalker._" He said bitterly.

Riley's expression changed a bit, was he hurt? Did he realize his actions were creepy and stalker-ish? But I knew that something in him clicked, and quite frankly it worried me.

"Say that one more time…" Riley said under his breath, his tone was shaky and hesitant but Lucas didn't care.

"I will." Lucas said, and just when he was about to say it again Riley cut him off.

"Well Barry doesn't like you anymore does he? He said so himself, or am I wrong?" Riley mused, as if his attitude completely changed in a matter of seconds. The wicked smile he was giving didn't help and it was worrying me. Strangely enough, I found it attractive.

Lucas froze, unsure of what to say. I believe that what Riley said really struck a nerve but what really creeped me out is… How did he know this? Has he been following me? I don't doubt it; in fact the possibility was really high.

That moment, a part of me told me to go up to them and defend Lucas, but I completely ignored it. I didn't enjoy him getting bullied by Riley but I didn't want him to get false ideas any longer.

"I care… about Barry…" Lucas said through shaky breaths as if he was going to cry. Riley sighed and went over to him.

I thought that, in that moment violence was going to embark. I could have never been so wrong.

The moment Riley was close enough; he patted and ruffled Lucas' hair right after he took his beret off. The scene was heart-warming and it made me happy to some degree.

"Lucas, Barry is already really hurt, you should know this. Maybe it's best to forget about him, find new people. It'll do you good." Riley said reassuringly to the smaller male. The smile he was giving was priceless and made my stomach flutter.

_Am I seriously falling for Riley?_

"But… Riley. I still love him. He is still nice to me… I just don't know what happened" Lucas sniveled on Riley's shirt, grasping the soft clothing.

"No Lucas, it's for your own good. Trust me on this one."

Lucas slowly nodded, still not wanting to grasp the idea of us not being together. It made me sad but I felt it needed to be done.

I will always be in eternal gratitude to Riley.

I built up my courage and stepped forward. Their eyes slowly looked at me and quickly changed their expressions.

"Barry!" Lucas gasped, letting go of Riley and quickly rubbing his teary eyes.

Riley smiled at me "Hi Barry, long time no see." He said sarcastically, shutting his eyes slightly while still smiling.

"Haha yeah sure. What are you guys doing here?" I innocently asked, not wanting an awkward silence to consume us. If there is anything I hate, it is that.

"Nothing." Lucas said before walking the way I came from. I knew he wanted to leave so I just let him be.

Riley came over me and surprised me with a tight hug. It made me gasp from the randomness. Lucas quickly turned and saw me clinging onto him for dear life. I could see there was jealously flowing and at that moment, I didn't know what to do.

"I missed you so much." Riley purposely told me to make Lucas confused, which worked. It was even more messed up that Lucas trusted him for a moment and it quickly went down the drain.

"Riley…"

The black-haired male took the opportunity to lay a peck on my lips, which got deeper by the second. He grasped me in a way that didn't permit freedom and I was completely fine by it.

I heard Lucas gasp and look at me with wide eyes. They were filled with sorrow and hatred, a part of me wanted to stop but another part didn't.

Lucas was frozen with a shocked expression, gazing at us in a lifeless manner. I knew something was wrong with him but Riley didn't want to let go.

The once azure-colored eyes were now dull, grey, and lifeless. It scared me to the point I was tapping onto Riley's shoulder signaling him to stop.

Granted, I quickly ran over to Lucas, whose knees were already on the floor, staring at the ground; Was it a mental breakdown? I didn't know.

"Lucas… snap out of it!" I told him repeatedly, shaking him slightly, grasping his shoulders a bit harder every time I said those same words.

I had to do something quick… or… or… something will happen to Lucas!

I silently prayed to Arceus that Lucas would be alright.

Riley was there with me and was surprisingly worried as well. We were panicking, and didn't know what to do.

_Please Lucas, be okay!_

**End of chapter. I feel this chapter was rushed… I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Anyways sorry once again for not uploading, homework and everything was just gay, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you have a chance.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey there! Hannia here with yet again a new chapter of TSS, sorry for the delay guys, I haven´t had the time to update since I was busy with school. I still remembered the fanfic, but I couldn't find any ideas. But I am now back! Don´t expect frequent updates either, school is hard. Well enough about that. Onward with the chapter!**

How could this happen? Gentle beautiful azure eyes that sparkled to the light, without a worry, happy… Now became lifeless, dull, grey… I couldn't believe it

I squeezed Lucas' shoulders every time I repeated his name, harder and harder each time. It's like Lucas was doomed from the start, cursed by my presence. Maybe if I stayed friends, or just mere acquaintances, none of this would have happened.

Riley and I grabbed and put him on top of Riley's back to carry him out of the cave. In a matter of minutes we were all ready out of there.

We made our way to close to the Day Care to see if they could help us. I couldn't see them in the eyes anymore. I felt guilty, ashamed of how I treated Lucas. I know I was in for a scolding but that was the least of my worries.

"This is as far as I'll go" Riley said, giving Lucas to me. Strange, did he not want to get seen by other people?

"But… why?" I asked him. It really did upset me that he didn't want to continue further into town. I actually felt special for what he did.

"It's complicated. Don't worry though; I'll make sure to see you again later. Farewell Barry. Also, if Lucas is alright, it's best for you to leave as quickly as possible." Riley said while giving me a nice reassuring smile. It was sincere and with all honesty it made me blush far more than I have before.

"Ok…" I answered before Riley started walking the opposite way. Riley will always appear when I least expect him too, but something exciting once in a while isn't so bad.

I sighed and continued hastily to the elderly couple's home. I didn't know what to say to them when I get there but I should be able to manage.

Quicker than I expected, we were already at the door. Lucas was quite heavy which slowed the process, of course, I was tired.

"Hello! It's me Barry! I need your help please!" I yelled, while knocking furiously. It was still early, so everyone was watching me.

"Whaa? Whaddya want." Said a voice from the other side of the door. It had to be the day care man, but I quickly remembered what he had told me earlier that day. I wonder if he was still mad at me.

I mentally prepared myself for the incoming situation. But for now, my worries were for Lucas' health. The moment I know he will do fine, is the moment I will leave. Just like Riley told me to.

"Sir, it's me Barry, I need your help!"

"Huh?" He said as he opened the door. Quickly analyzing the current situation and came to a fast conclusion. "Barry… what did you do"

"I didn't do anything! Something's wrong with Lucas, I don't know what to do…" I whimpered pathetically, this is _definitely _not how someone reacts to someone he hates.

The man stared at me with disgust. Not believing what I just said, he just signaled me to put him inside the house.

After a few minutes, we adjusted Lucas there. I was already getting comfortable but quickly got stopped by the man.

"Barry, it's best if you'd leave please. Your actions don't quite go with your feelings. And this doesn't quite affect me, but it does affect Lucas." He said without looking at me.

I totally understood, sure, after all I did and said to Lucas, I shouldn't be here worrying about him like this.

I once again found myself thinking about Riley. He was right when he told me I should leave as soon as I could. Maybe listening to him wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay." Was the last word that came out my mouth. I made my way through the house and found myself at the door. These folks were nice to me, but I think I ruined it all. But…

_I don't care._

This is good. I don't need to be associated with these people anymore. They're obviously in Lucas' side, quite frankly I don't care.

Not about this, not about anything.

After I step through this door, I'm finally moving on with my life. All the memories, all the good times I spent with Lucas, will be forgotten. It won't be easy I admit. But maybe with the help of Riley, I can do it.

Being bitter and jaded might not be so bad. It's better than going through all the crap like I used to.

Finding the courage to twist the door knob, I let out a deep sigh. I look forward to my new life as a loner. I don't really want to be close to anyone anymore, what's the point?

Sooner or later they're going to find out about my past and might just take Lucas' side like everyone else had. I'm already used to it.

I smiled like an idiot.

_No longer going to put up with Dawn, or Cynthia, It all seems too good._

Making my way to Veilstone, I suddenly got a little thought.

_If Lucas ever gets his memory back, what will happen? He's obviously going to come and reclaim his Shinx, and what am I going to do after that?_

I shouldn't be worried about that. It's not like he is going to regain his memory any time soon. He didn't, not even when I told him our memories together.

_I'm just going to forget._

Easier said than done, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that it's for the best. I always find myself without peace of mind. Was it because I feel guilty?

Slowly walking and defeating every trainer that stood in the road I came to realize my decisions are leading me to be unhappy. But it's far too late now.

I know for a fact one day, Lucas and I are going to meet again, face to face. All our anger is going to pour in the heat of battle. Nothing, no one is going to stop us.

But, until that day comes, I might need to live my life to the fullest and try to beat him; after all, he was always the better trainer.

That little fact is what reminds me to get better, stronger.

For now, I'll worry about nothing.

**What do you think? I feel rusty on my writing abilities. It probably sucks but I try. I hope I can update soon. I'm going to worry about next chapter of 3DiK for now. See you guys next time.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's a new chapter of TSS; I said that I would try to update 3DiK but I got lazy (What a new story, Hannia) and I decided to update this one. And here I am! Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

_A couple of months later_

I was casually making my way through Canalave City. The scenery was great, I was conscious of the sea's smell; making me feel relaxed in many indescribable ways.

The journey has been too long; having defeated 3 gym leaders was really tough. And what make it worst was not seeing Riley ever since that day…

That… day…

I shook my head, deleting the thought out of my mind. Time's like these were rare, I don't think about Lucas as much as I used to. Nothing would make me happier than forgetting the past. I consider it a blessing getting through all of this, making progress.

Bumping into Cynthia and Dawn were also rare, I had seen them a few times but kept my distance. Last thing I need is more problems. Or even news about Lucas. I don't think I could take that now.

I walked further into the quiet town and found myself a Library. It looked old but it certainly was an antique building. Books weren't really my thing; I'd enjoy anything but reading. The one who would really enjoy himself a book would be Lu—

_There I go again_

Even after all I brag to myself about making progress. I'm still making little mistakes like these. It was so utterly frustrating…

Thinking about the possibility of running into Lucas here was pretty high, realizing this; I quickly walked away from the building. Immature of me even, but I don't think I have the right mind to face him at the moment. Will I ever? I can't delay the inevitable; sooner or later I'll see him. I just hope it isn't too soon.

The walk has seemed like ages until I noticed a very well known building. The _gym…_

Ah yes the gym, a place where all trainers go to see how much they've grown throughout their journey. Highly interested in it, I headed closer.

There was a man standing in front of the main door. He seemed like he wasn't letting anyone in. Wouldn't hurt to know the reasoning, after all I'm not leaving here until I've got the badge.

"Hello sir, may I ask what are you doing there?"

"Heyo, well I'm here to let all you trainers know that Byron isn't here right now" the man said with a slight western accent.

"Oh, do you know where he is?"

"I reckon' he at that iron island, north from here. If you'd like you could ask Rodney over there for a ride. He's a nice fellow so I don't think he'd refuse." He said, point at the man standing on the bridge near a boat.

"I see. Well thank you kindly, sir..?" I signaled I wanted his name so I can remember him later on.

"The name's Robert, but all the folks call me Rob. Nice to meet you—"

"Barry, nice to meet you too" I smiled, waving my farewell to my newly found friend, Rob. "Y'all take care now" was the last thing he said to me before walking away

Talking to Robert was fun; lately I've had no conversations with anyone. Everyone has talked to Lucas before meeting me, thus telling me to contact him. I always seem to reject that and leave as quickly as possible.

It just feels like Lucas will always be haunting me, but even so I didn't lie about me making progress. There are days where the thought of him never crosses my mind. It's only natural I'm forgetting about him. That idea was pleasant.

I reached the man Rob was talking about. He didn't seem so different. Although he did have a sailor suit on, it was pretty obvious he would.

"Hello there, Rodney is it?" I brewed up a conversation to the sailor man.

"Hello there kiddo, how do you know ma' name? Am I really that famous around these parts? Ohohoh" He gave out a hearty laugh. I was glad to know he wasn't a scary old man like a few people I ran to in my journey.

"Mister Rob told me it, he said you could help me on going to Iron Island, is that true?"

"Well I'd consider it if I knew what your name was, kiddo." He pointed out, leaning on the boat slightly.

My face started going red, it was completely rude of me to ask such a request without properly introducing myself.

"I apologize for my manners Mister Rodney, my name is Barry and I come from twinleaf town, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, in regard of your last question… I think it's safe to assume that I could take you there. But…"

"But?"

"It won't be free." The man said while taking out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Ah I see." I totally forgot the evil truth of the real world. There is no such thing of nice people here, or maybe just genuinely kind people

"I don't want money or anything like that."

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I want you to be careful, the pokemon from Iron Island seem restless. Other than that, there are rumors about there being a shady character around there. It's not safe. But I can't stop you now could I?"

It was true, he _couldn't _stop me, I'd go anyways. Danger is exciting and I wasn't so scared of death. A challenge is what I longed for.

"Okay, I agree."

"Glad you see it my way, sport. This reminds me, there was this other kid who wanted to do on too. Shall we wait for him?" Rodney asked while signaling me to take a seat on a nearby bucket. Acknowledging him, I took my seat and agreed to wait for the other kid.

"What's he like?"

"He is a cute kid, blue eyes and always has a red beret on. I reckon he said something about living in Sandgem town." He blurted out while coughing slightly.

My heart skipped a beat. There isn't a single guy that has those characteristics and isn't Lucas out there. It all matches up. Do I still have time to run away?

On cue, I heard a boy running up to us in a hurry, coincidently, the same boy we were talking about just now.

_Lucas…_

I got up, and tried to plot an escape plan. But it was far too late. Sweat ran down my face, legs began to tremble. Why am I feeling like this?

"Ohh Speak of the devil, we were just talking 'bout you boy"

He walked calmly to us until he noticed me. I couldn't leave now; I would look like a coward. But, it doesn't matter if Lucas goes, I don't have anything to do with him. We're strangers, only mere strangers.

"Barry."

"Lucas."

We stared each other down, not caring about the world around us. We saw hatred in our eyes, despair, unexplainable feelings poured out of us.

I was right. It was _far _too late to leave now.

**What did you think? Was it good, bad? You should review and make a Hannia happy :D. See you around next chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm here with another chapter of TSS. I've really got nothing much to say. Thanks Mitsuru for reviewing! Enjoy today's chapter!**

Staring down his azure eyes, I noticed how different he looked. Not only did he get taller, he looked more mature and attractive. I decided to ignore that fact before I get any dangerous ideas.

The cold wind blew in between us. It was already getting late and we are still not on our way to Iron Island. But we weren't getting there anytime soon, not how we just stood there looking at each other.

It wasn't so bad; to be honest I thought encountering would mean the end of the world. But I feel nothing, it made me so overjoyed.

However, I don't think Lucas is going to leave without talking to me. Demanding answers, begging me to come back to him… Might've spoken too soon for all I know. Maybe he finally forgot. It'll save us all trouble if he really did.

"How are you doing?" He spoke first, keeping his usual grin. I had to admit, that shocked me more than I had planned. I wouldn't ever think that Lucas could do that after everything _I _did to him. Looking at him with wide eyes, I answered "I'm doing alright, and you?"

"Good"

"Ahh shucks, y'all already know each other. That's great! For a minute there I'd thought that neither of you folks liked each other." Rodney chirped in delight.

"Ah yes. Well anyways, we should get going. It's already late." I noted, while pointing at his boat.

"Yes, it's really late, might not get there 'till morning I reckon. That's alright, I've got myself two beds there, isn't that handy?"

Lucas and I both nodded and smiled, following the man inside his trusty ship.

He showed us to the beds and we were both surprised of how well we misunderstood his statement. We saw two beds, _only _two beds.

"You boys sure are skinny; I know y'all can fit inside that cot." He mused while whistling slightly.

It was a very non-comfortable bed, that's for sure, although that didn't bother me much. What _really _did was the fact that it was a singular bed.

I couldn't possibly decline; I needed to go look for the gym leader before leaving Canalave. I know sleeping with Lucas is going to be treacherous. The ideas I might get, the thoughts _he _might get. It was really too much.

I glanced at Lucas; he didn't seem to be against the idea, knowing that much, I refuse even more.

"Sir, is there any chance I can sleep on the floor or something?" I asked politely, hoping he would concede my wish.

"Why would you want to do that? I mean, I'm not against it, but if I were you I wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, you won't be able to sleep. The creaking, the insects, it all really reduce your sleeping abilities" The sailor said with an in-a-matter-of fact tone.

"I see" Anything would be better than sleeping with Lucas. "A little of bugs don't really scare me"

"Suit yourself." Rodney said, not too convinced of my previous decisions.

I may have persuaded Rodney to let me sleep on the floor but I can't help but feel guilty of it. Lucas might think I hate him when I really do, but…

No!

No more please any more thoughts about him. I was doing just fine without him coming around and talking to me again…

I started walking towards the other teen. He seemed to be preparing for tonight's rest. It was difficult to get near him, let alone talk to him.

"H-Hey…" I squeaked. The embarrassment consumed me, mentally face-palming myself consecutively.

"Sup." He answered, not bothering to look over. I saw him rummaging through his bag, looking for something.

"How many blankets does that bed have?" I said, pointing to where he was sitting, it was entirely useless since he still didn't want to face me.

"One"

His attitude was annoying me. For a while I thought he completely changed. But it was silly of me believing that, It's only natural he would hold a grudge. "Gosh Lucas, I know you're freaking mad just answer me this one time and I'll leave you alone ok?!" I yelled. A little louder than I wanted to

Even so, Lucas didn't look intimidated at all. He continued to look for stuff inside his bag while letting out a slight sigh. "I already did answer you." He said while putting his pokeballs on his lap. I could almost swear he muttered the word "idiot" to me.

My face got red. Opening and closing my mouth furiously trying to find a way to insult him, but no avail.

_Things couldn't get worst than this…_

Lucas sighed again, only a bit louder this time. "I overheard you talking to Rodney. If you don't want to sleep with me it's fine. Just stop making this a big deal." He said calmly, while he took out a spare blanket from his backpack.

I was dumbfounded, of course. After all my effort to be as quiet as I could so he wouldn't hear me. In the end he did.

"Look, you might think it's uncomfortable for you, but do you have any idea how _I _feel? See Barry? Problems like this always occur because you are so self centered. You don't give a crap how anybody else feels; only yourself."

"What does this have to do about anything? All I wanted was to avoid sleeping with you! I knew both of us would be awkward about it. If anything, I'm doing you a favor!" I exclaimed, getting even more furious.

Lucas scoffed "Like I'd believe you. You were probably thinking : _Oh my gosh, I don't want to sleep with Lucas; I hate him so much I don't want him near me. I'm going to go and ask Rodney if I could sleep on the floor_" Lucas said with an annoying impersonation of me.

"I did not think that! You have no idea of anything!" I yelled even louder.

"Now now Barry, let's not get too immature here. If you don't mind, I'd rather settle this a more adult and calm way…" He remained indifferent.

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I clenched my teeth and tightened my fist. Before I knew It, I was attacking him.

My punch sent Lucas almost flying. He hurt himself really bad on the floor. Slowly, he got up while his hand was on his cheek.

I started shaking; it wasn't me to be hurting somebody.

"Why you…" Lucas said while swiftly getting up and returning the hit. Like him, I landed on the floor with an aching cheek. I was surprised by how strong Lucas was.

I got up again and was almost ready to punch him again until Rodney stopped us.

"What is this entire ruckus? I was too busy to come over here when y'all started yelling. What is the matter with you two?" Rodney said, slightly angry. I was still sending death stares to Lucas while he did the same to me.

Neither of us answered. The sailor started again "I thought y'all knew each other-"

"We do, but we aren't really _The Best of Friends _you know?" Lucas quickly interrupted him.

"You both seemed fine when you saw each other earlier." He asked, still confused.

"Lucas is a hypocrite; don't worry too much about it."I said, not daring to look at the boy across from me.

"_I'm_ the hypocrite? It looked like you did the same thing, what does that make you? Besides, I only did that so I could make it easier for Rodney!"

"OKAY Y'ALL SHOULD SHUT UP. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU BOYS, IF YOU CONTINUE; I'LL KNOCK YOU WHERE YOU STAND." He screamed at us. Both Lucas and I gulped. Angering people who are calm by nature could be really terrifying.

"Whatever, in any case, I'm going to bed." Lucas said while walking towards the bed.

Rodney sighed, "It's still a bit early to go on to bed. Would you like to drink some coffee or something?" He asked me. I wasn't quite sure of drinking coffee this hour but if it meant I would be away from Lucas, then so be it.

"Sure…" I followed him to another room. The more I walked, the dizzier I got from the ship moving slightly.

When we were in a good distance from Lucas, I sat down."I'm sorry Rodney…"

"No kiddo, don't apologize. It was wrong for me to burst out like that too…" Rodney apologized while serving me a cup of hot water.

"It's just… Lucas and I really don't like each other anymore…"

"Anymore?" Rodney questioned "Care to tell?"

I cleared my throat, while preparing the hot beverage I began to tell him about our story. "Believe it or not, Lucas and I used to be lovers. We loved each other with all our life and soul. Until one day […]

I told him every single detail of what happened. When I was done, I patiently waited for his answer.

Rodney was very surprised. "I would have never guessed you two been through all of that..."

"Haha yeah…"

Rodney looked at me with a serious expression and started "You still love him don't you?"

My heartbeat started to increase significantly. I answered what I told myself all these months.

"I already forgotten about him-"

"You _forced _yourself to forget about him. I don't know what you've been telling yourself all this time. I just know that they are all a bunch of lies." Rodney finally said. I could help but almost cry. Was it true?

"Do you love Lucas?" Rodney asked again. I couldn't lie to him so I thought about it thoroughly.

I stood there silently for quite a while. The sailor wasn't impatient. He just waited and waited for my answer.

After a good ten minutes I finally answered.

"Yes… I do love Lucas…"

_**Lucas POV**_

They were making too much noise. I couldn't seem to quite go to sleep so I decided to join them. While I was walking towards the door that separated me with them I overheard their conversation.

"_Do you love Lucas?" _ Said the well-known sailor, I got this strange anxiety all of a sudden.

I swiftly got closer to the partially opened door and peeked in. It didn't scare me to want to know the answer. What scared me was that I wanted Barry to say yes.

My heartbeat got faster and I started to sweat. This was the question I always wanted to ask Barry after all these months _Do you love me Barry? _

I glanced at Barry; he had his head down and refused to answer. I waited for his answer, staring intently as his actions.

After a few minutes, I saw him move his mouth. Holding my breath, I got closer so I could hear his answer.

Almost inaudible, he said _Yes… I do love Lucas…_

**Well… It made me feel bad to end it like this. Be sure to await TSS chapter 26 everyone! I'll update before or on Christmas okay? Since I have all of this free time and all… Don't forget to review and tell me how it was! Hope you enjoyed chapter~!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hannia here once again with newest chapter of TSS, as promised, I uploaded this Christmas. Other than that, thank you Mitsuru for reviewing. I'm glad you like this Fic so far. Anyways, enjoy today's chapter.**

_**Lucas POV **_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What Barry was saying… is it true? It's impossible for me to ask him directly. I might need to stick around to see if I have any answers. No, if he were to catch me peeking at them, I would be more in trouble. Nevertheless, a part of me actually believes him.

I tiptoed through the ship's insides and found my way back to the bed. I remembered that Barry refused to sleep with me, but why? If he "loves" me, there isn't a problem, right?

I wonder.

Barry's face invaded my mind and thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about him, not after he said that… _Yes… I do love Lucas…_

Would it be easy to win him over again? Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

I stared at my backpack, thinking about the spare inflatable bed I owned. _I'll win him over with my actions. From now on, I will not mistreat him any longer._

_**Barry POV **_

I can't believe I just said that! All my 2 months of trying to forget him, wasted.

"See Barry? Was that so hard?" Rodney chirped. I had no words to describe how I felt right now. Well, in worst case scenario, Lucas could have heard that.

Nah, I doubt it. He went to sleep ages ago. But that won't stop Rodney from saying something.

"Rodney! Please don't tell Lucas I said that please…" I begged.

"But, why?"

"First of all, I don't know if he feels the same. Second, I don't want you to, and third…" I drifted off. Should I say it? Should I say that I miss the old him? Just like how I felt when the incident happened?

"Third?" Rodney question while crossing his arms.

"I do love Lucas. The old Lucas, the one who still remembers me…" I found enough courage to say it.

"Nonsense. From what you told me, Lucas hasn't changed a bit, aside from not remembering you that is."

"Whatever, I still don't want you to tell him. Our relationship is over, okay"

He let out a sigh. "You're in denial. Well, whatever floats your boat I guess?"

"I am _not _in denial!" I retorted. Rodney giggled "Hush, you don't want to wake up sleeping beauty now. Good night Barry" He winked and left. Ignoring that gesture, I said goodnight and headed back to the room where Lucas was sleeping.

I entered the door and walked inside that room, thinking about how I would slumber, considering I didn't have a place on Lucas' bed or a blanket.

But what I saw shocked me, I saw Lucas sleeping on the bed of course, but… He had another bed set out there too. Was it for me?

I got closer to find out. On top of the inflatable bed I saw a note. I decided to read it

_Hey Barry, sorry about what happened earlier today. I hope you can forgive me. As an apology gift, I set up this extra bed and I left you a blanket and a pillow. Sweet dreams Barry __._

_From Lucas_

It really was for me, this note left me speechless. Lucas really is nice. It makes me feel so bad to know I treated him like crap before. Hopefully we could become friends…

What am I thinking? It is not going to work like that… I just need to forget.

Sighing in annoyance, I tucked myself inside the somewhat comfortable bed. It felt nice and definitely better than the cot Lucas was snoozing on.

But something was bothering me.

It smelled like Lucas. The pillows, the blanket, everything smelled like Lucas. The odor that once had me infatuated is all around me again. It's really impossible for me to dislike something that is just too exquisite, the sweet softness of lavender.

I was sleepy; I needed to ignore that feeling now. I was already getting strange ideas. But in the end, I succumbed.

_It's fine! It's not like Lucas or Rodney is going to find out… _

I started grasping the pillow in odd ways. Sniffing it deeply and exhaling slowly. My mind was flooded of the times Lucas and I slept together, the way we cuddled, the way we kissed. My mind temporarily convinced me that the pillow was him.

Suddenly getting drowsy, I drifted off to sleep.

_**Lucas POV**_

I'm so nervous right now… it's only been a few minutes that Barry came over to sleep and I already want to go hug him.

I wonder if he is awake. Should I take a look? No, too risky.

Barry started to move slightly and more frequent. His inhaling and exhaling startled me, something was wrong…

After a few minutes, I decided to take a look. Barry was already asleep but he was clutching my pillow with all his might. There were moments where he muttered the name Lucas.

I was burning up. Are my feelings finally reaching him? I sure hope so. But that doesn't mean he will admit it soon.

So I decided to make a move. Swiftly getting out of my bed and quietly walking towards Barry, I got even more nervous. I began to gulp and sweat more than I needed to.

When I was finally there, I hesitated a bit. Looking at Barry's sleeping figure, I began to have dirty thoughts and desires, but quickly erased that from my mind.

I gulped one last time and slowly lowered my face onto his. My heartbeat went faster and faster. His breathing was so calm while mine was the total opposite.

I pecked his lips slowly. That made my face burn much more than I had experienced in a while.

I suddenly got pulled into his bed. Was it Barry?

"Oh Lucas…" He slurred sleepily. I sighed in relief knowing he wasn't awake, at least entirely.

Trying to get out of his grasp, I tried moving forcefully, yet slowly but no avail.

"Noo Lucas, don't leave me again…" Barry muttered in his sleep again. I noticed he was having an unpleasant dream so I decided to soothe him.

I began to kiss him again, only this time a deeper one.

Barry now refused to let go. He was happy right now, I had to admit, so was I. We haven't been this happy ever since I got out of the hospital so I needed to savor the moment.

After a while of innocent cuddling, I finally got up and headed for my own bed. I smiled and hoped that Barry would actually do that once again one day.

I've never slept so well in all my life.

**Awh… hasn't been enough action in such a long time! I felt like this was important though, be sure to enjoy it, you never know how much long it's going to last. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed today's chapter**

**-Hannia**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello everyone, The Expressive Panda with a new chapter of TSS. Thank you for commenting in my last chapter. Queenie, you hit my intentions spot on, thanks for saying it clearly. I wish more viewers could see your comment to see what I actually want for this story. Mitsuru, thank you for your support so far in this story, you have no idea how much it has helped me. By the way, sorry for the delay, it was hard to get this chapter going because of slight writers block. Also, this story might end soon, so bear with me. It's weird though, I already have a year with this story and I have yet to have it finished, my apologies! Another thing, this chapter is different; it's not quite a filler because it has some really important information. Anyways, enjoy this chapter :D**

_**Riley's POV**_

"Dawn, long time no see." I said while getting up from the rock I was sitting on.

"I've been busy, brother, it's hard to be the champion and keep control of my private life" Dawn whined while yawning slightly. She must had left the Pokemon League early.

"Ah yes. But enough of that, what did you want to talk about?" I smiled faintly at her.

"It's about Barry and Lucas. I heard they got on the same boat to come here. Do you think they'll get back together?" She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't think so; I made sure Barry was in love with me before leaving. I did so… for you, my precious little sister"

"Do you feel the same for Barry though..?" She asked, grasping my jacket with crying eyes.

"I'm sorry to say, but yes. Yes I do. I know how you feel about homosexuals but I _am _your brother. You need to accept me" I gently pushed her away.

"I do, don't worry, I love you Riley. You've always been there for me ever since I was little, even when we were separated when our parents divorced." For some odd reason, I didn´t quite believe her…

"I know. I love you too Dawn but…Just promise me one thing, don't hurt Barry any more. I know your history with him. You've always been jealous; you've always wanted to be better than him. It's like you have an inferiority complex."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can promise you that. You know I hate his guts so much. He knew I had a crush on Lucas first!" I knew she had something to hide.

"That's not true! He liked Lucas before you ever knew who he was. You're just a spoiled little brat"

"Ohhh am I? That's hilarious Riley. When I asked you to make Barry fall in love with you, you didn't hesitate. But I told you to not feel the same, yet, you did. You should have known I was planning to destroy him, make him wish he was never born. It feels useless to ask the next request now that you feel the same way." She said with a dark tone. I was oblivious to this side of her.

"What is this 'request' you speak of?"

"I was going to make you break his little homo heart, now that you had it. But, as I said, it's useless now." Dawn looked at me with scary eyes, although, I wasn't intimidated by it. But I was worried she would do something to Barry.

"You really are evil" I said while I silently regret ever calling her my precious little sister…

"Oh big brother, don't call me that. I'll do anything for _love."_ She showed a disgusting smug smile.

The way she said love… It honestly made me feel bad for Lucas.

I felt guilty for helping her ruin their relationship. Or rather, preventing it from happening once more. They actually looked happy before Dawn ruined it for them.

But then my selfish desires still linger there. I _am _in love with Barry now. I don't want him and Lucas to get back together. I could make him happy and I know it.

"Dawn. I regret helping you. And im never going to help you ever again!"

"Rileeeey!"She whined "I thought I was your precious little sister!"

"I finally realized what you were doing, and it's awful"

"Riley, I´ll admit that I used you… But please understand I did it for the person I love! You know how much it hurts to not be with that certain someone, right? Bear with me, please help"

It sickened me to see the real side of Dawn. I, for the first time, was ashamed to call her my sister. She is a sadistic freak that doesn't know any limits.

"Look Dawn. If you try to pull anything on Barry I'll-"

"You'll what, Riley? Hurt me? Tell on me? Oh please, you underestimated me. I've been planning this from the start. Ever since Lucas won that blasted battle he was supposed to lose. You could even say I had to do something with Lucas' accident"

"What? _You_ did that?" I was shocked, I almost didn't believe her.

"Well I wasn't involved in it entirely but I did pay off a lot of biker guy to beat up Barry, but everything went better than I had planned. Even if Lucas got hurt, he _did _lose his memory which made everything easier."

Dawn continued "And that's where you come in. You made Barry feel safe, happy. The exact same feelings he had with Lucas. He knew he wouldn't feel the same with Lucas so he left him, which proves he didn't really love him. Instead, I, proved to love him more."

"Oh? And how did you possibly come to that conclusion?"

"Look at all the effort I've put in into all of this. I even became champion as quickly as I could just so I can make everything else easier. Cynthia, the ex-champion, was all depressed for quite some time. I took advantage of that too. Do you think something who didn't love Lucas like I do would do such a thing for him?"

_She's crazy… _

"I'm going to call Barry right no-"

"Oh I don't think you should do that! If you do, I'll make his punishment even worst. You could even call the police and they won't have anything on me, so, for the sake of Barry's safety, you shouldn't call him. But don't get me wrong, I'm still going to do something to him… something that he should have gotten a long-long time ago."

I started to panic; she had me just where she wanted. I fell for her trap and now I'm paying the consequences. She's smart; she has been playing us all like toys. I didn't think she was this serious about the whole thing.

"Riley… I didn't want it to come to this but I had to be prepared if you didn't want to do this anymore. I didn't think it had to come to this but…"

"Dawn stop this… This isn't right, and you know it. No matter how much you claim to love Lucas, all you are doing is making him have a hard time. "I tried to convince her, although, I don't think it quite worked out how I planned it would.

"My mind is made up. There is nothing _you _can do to stop me. I love Lucas so much that I would die for him… even kill for him!" Dawn laughed almost like a maniac… Just what has my sister become?

"Dawn… no need to go that far. Please listen to me. What you are doing is not fair, please Dawn, you're better than this!" I coaxed, but still. She didn't listen.

"Look Riley. I appreciate you helping me but now I really don't need you anymore. This is no longer your business. So do me a favor and shut up, I don't want to hurt you. And… trust me, I can." She growled while glaring at me furiously. Any person could mistake her for a wild animal.

"Alright." I surrendered "I wont say anything to you no longer. You're right, this isn't my business, and believe me, it never was. I was foolish to even _consider _your request. I'll shut up but in return, never speak to me ever again." I said while walking away.

"Riley this doesn't have anything to do with you. I love you; you're the best brother I could ever ask for, so please." She pleaded while she came after me.

"You made this personal. I apologize Dawn. I'm not sure if I can say that to you now"

"A-Are you telling me you don't love me anymore?" She gasped in shock; I guess it was too much for her.

"You are my sibling. I am not sure if I am supposed to love you,_ that _is for me to decide anyways. You disappointed me; I might speak to you again if you actually say sorry to Barry and Lucas."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I won't do that."

"Then there is nothing more left to say…" Was the last thing I said before I was out of her sight.

**Well. I apologize for so much dialogue. But I felt like it was needed soo… Thank you guys for reading this, it would make me so happy if you suggest an idea or write a review, so I can have a little motivation to finally finish this story. Hope you enjoyed! **

**-The Expressive Panda**


End file.
